Hidden Truths
by Madame Magic
Summary: We all know that Lydia Martin is immune, but what happens when on one faithful night she gets attacked and the only way to say her is to once again bite her. If they don't find a way to have Lydia turn, she could die. But when she turns she different from anything they've ever seen. What's wrong with her? Starts in season 1, Dydia super slow burn
1. Wolf Moon

**Chapter 1: Wolf Moon**

Lydia POV

It was the first day of the year and I am so ready for it. Being Queen B and most popular girl in the school has it perks but it also comes with certain responsibilities, although most people would assume it was easy. It's not. Being Lydia Martin, Queen of Beacon Hills High was a whole lot harder than anyone would ever think.

I always have to look flawless and completely happy, I can't let anyone know if something's wrong. I can't let my closest girlfriend that's not really a friend Callie know; I can't let my half the time loving boyfriend Jackson, who's also King of the school know; I can't let my best gay Danny know. No one can know and no one notices mainly because they think I'm stupid even though I have the highest GPA in the school, except for maybe some people in the grades above me.

So I let people think I'm not smart, saves me some trouble. But today was the first day of the school year, and I have to look absolutely _perfect_, no room for mistakes. So today I put on my blue long sleeved shirt and tucked it into my plaid white and grey skirt. I pulled on my grey thigh high socks and then slipped on my black lace up wedges. I walked over to my vanity and started on my makeup while the curling iron got hot. I put on my foundation and concealer and once that made my face look even more flawless than normal I added a hint of blush that looked natural, light pink lip-gloss, a thin line of brown eyeliner and black mascara.

I then curled my hair to perfection so not a hair was out of place. Once I was satisfied I spray a light coat of hair spray then unplugged the curling iron and slipped on my long black pea coat and grabbed my grey hand bag since I already had my school stuff in my locker when I put it there when I got my schedule. Just as I walked out my bedroom I heard a loud honk come from outside and I knew it was Callie. "Mom I'm gone." I yelled and didn't bother to wait for a reply.

I strutted out of the house to see Callie waiting somewhat impatiently in her blue 2010 Toyota Prius. I got in her car as she said, "About time."

"You've been here like half a minute it didn't kill you." I said with a roll of my eyes. I only hung out with her because no other girl in the school gave me cause to want to hang out with them. I gave her a once over, she was wearing a grey dress that was form fitting but not too tight and went a little past her mid-thigh, black pantyhose, black Uggs, and a black coat that was the same length as her dress. Someone needs more color.

"Well so sorry but I don't want to be late." Callie said as she drove.

"Goodie, goodie, you honestly think I'd let us be late. Get a grip." I said with a roll of my eyes. Over the past year she's become increasingly more annoying and I know she's trying to take my place as Queen B, like hell I'd let that happen.

"Did you hear?" she asked as we approached the school.

"Hear what?" I asked as she pulled into a parking space.

"About the body in the woods, some girl who was probably in her 20s was possibly murdered last night. Two joggers found the body in the woods and that's not even the worst part." She said as we got out and started walking towards the school's main entrance.

"Then what's the worst part?" I asked as I glanced back at her then forward to see Stiles Stilinski talking to his best friend who I can't remember the name of but was talking animatedly.

"She had been cut in half, they're looking for the other part." She said as we got closer to Stiles and his friend.

"-The best thing that's happened to this town since, since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look- like you're going to ignore me." Stiles said as I walked by but I didn't acknowledge him.

"That's disgusting." I said to Callie as we walked up the steps. She nodded and I fought the small smile that wanted to break through as I recalled what Stiles had said. I mean I know he's been in love with me since the third grade and I don't say that to be cocky but as a fact. He's literally announced it to people before and while I may not acknowledge his existence I've always known he's there. I simply don't speak to him because of the popularity problem. Everyone else seems to think I don't notice him or half the people in this school but I do. Jackson might not but I notice.

I know Stiles is in love with me, I know that the Erica Reyes girl in our grade suffers from epilepsy and also has a crush on Stiles which he still hasn't noticed, I know that Vernon Boyd who goes simply by Boyd works at the Beacon Hills Ice Rink as the Zamboni driver, and then sadly there's Isaac Lahey who gets beaten all the time by his father and I wish I could help him but I don't know how.

This is part of the problem with being Queen B of the school, I can't talk to people I secretly want to talk to unless it's to insult them, sadly. I can't help the people that need help although no one notices them but me. Hell I can't even really be me and I hate it but I can't give up the popularity status, it's too late.

I said goodbye to Callie, thank god, as we parted and went to our separate classes. I walked into Mrs. Adams's History class and found a seat next to Danny who smiled brightly at me. "Hey Danny." I said with a smile as got his things out.

"Hey you look good today Lyd," he said with a small smile.

"Don't I always?" I asked playfully. This was why I liked Danny so much, he was like the best girlfriend I've never had and I seem to be more myself with him.

"Of course." He said as he flashed a grin when the teacher clapped her hands.

"As you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods, last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various disturbing scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk out lining this semester." She said as she held up her own syllabus and a chorus of groans rang through the room.

I leaned over to Danny, "Is it just me or did that sound rehearsed?" I whispered to him.

"It wasn't just you." He confirmed as picked up his syllabus. I nodded as I leaned back up in my seat before glancing out the window. Sitting outside the school was a girl with long pretty dark brown hair that made a curtain around her face as she dug through her bag and seemed to be on her phone. She had on blue skinny jeans, a grey shirt, blue scarf, brown knee high boots, and tan jacket that was to die for. She dug though her bag for a second more before hanging up and putting her phone in her purse as the principal came into view and he walked over and they headed back to the door. Finally, a new girl.

"Well begin with the Greek mythology and Othello on page 210." Mrs. Adams said as the girl and the principal disappeared from my view.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang signaling the end of last class everyone bolted out of their seats for the door. Geez first day and they're already ready to bolt, pathetic. I walked casually to the door smiling at the teacher as I passed only to bump into someone who stumbled back I looked up to see Isaac staring at me fearfully even though he stood a good head taller than me. I watched his face pale, "Ly-Ly-Lydia I'm so sorry." He said shyly as I noticed the bruise welling up right underneath his cheek bone.<p>

I gave him a warm smile, "It's fine Isaac, I'm fine. Are you?" I asked him as I righted myself.

His eyes got really wide, "What?" he asked me the confusion showing clearly on his face.

"I asked if you were alright because you were the one to stumble, not me, I wanted to make sure you were ok." I said kindly to him.

"I-I'm um I'm fine and sorry, I hope I didn't upset you." He said the last part so quietly I'm surprised I heard him.

"Why are you sorry? It was an accident and I wasn't watching where I was going so I should be apologizing not you." I said to him, "And why would I be mad or upset?" I asked and I'm surprised he hasn't run off by now.

"You don't need to apologize Lydia, and well I ran into you if it were Jackson-" he started

"If I were Jackson I would have probably shoved you against the wall and told you to watch where you're going, but I'm not and besides I love him but he's got a bad temper." I said "Look don't worry about it but don't you have a lacrosse practice to get to?" I asked and his eyes got wide, "Hurry and go before Coach makes you do laps for being late." I said and he nodded before took off out the door and down the hallway and I smiled at how sweet he was. He'd be an amazing friend and I really want to be his friend because I swear the boy might as well be a kicked puppy dog that's been stranded on the side of the road, alone and scared.

I sighed and started walking down the hall; I plan on finding the new girl and getting her to come to the lacrosse practice with me. "Are you coming to practice Lyd?" I hear from behind me.

I spun around to see Danny standing there readjusting the strap on his shoulder. "Well duh, but I was gonna go invite the new girl." I said

"Kay, see you in a few." He said as he ran towards the boy's locker room.

I walked down the hallway scanning over everyone looking for the new girl and I spotted her standing a little bit down the hall staring at something on the other side as I walked towards her I glanced down to see her looking at Stiles' friend who was staring at her too like a love struck fool, he probably was. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" I asked

She froze momentarily before saying, "My mom was the buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." She looked like good BFF material.

I eyed her for a minute before pointing a finger at her, "And you are my new best friend." I said as I gave a small laugh and flashed her a genuine smile when I felt someone snake their arm around my waist.

"Hey," I heard Jackson's familiar voice say in a slightly husky tone.

"Hey Jackson," I said with a smile as he leant in and kissed me. This was what I liked about seeing him the first time on the first day; he was very hands on and lovey. After he kissed me I turned slightly so my back was to his chest as he wrapped one arm around my waist and put the other hand on my hip and spoke to the new girl, "So this weekend, there's a party." I said

"A party?" she asked

"Yeah Friday night you should come." Jackson said as he propped the hand that had been on my hip against the lockers.

"Uh I can't, it's family night this Friday." She said "Thanks for asking."

"You sure, I mean everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson explained.

"You mean like football?" she asked and I cracked a smile, as if.

"Football's a joke here." Jackson said as he laughed slightly, "The sport here's lacrosse, we've won the state championship for the past three years." He said as I ran a hand across his hairline fondly.

"Because of a certain team captain." I said proudly.

"Well we practice in a few minutes." Jackson said "That is if you don't have anywhere else-"

"Well I was going to-" she started but I cut her off.

"Perfect, you're coming." I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. After a moment she walked in stride with Jackson and I and I could visibly see her relaxing slowly.

"I'll see you girls there." Jackson said as he pecked me on the lips and ran to catch up Matt Daehler and Kyle Rhodes.

"Bye." I said as left. "Hang on one second, let me get my stuff from my locker." I said as I got to my locker. Opening it I pulled out my pea coat and buttoned it up and slipped on my dark gray beanie with the black flower on the side before I put on my black fingerless gloves. "Come on," I said as I looped my arm through hers and we walked to the lacrosse field. As we walked I saw Callie talking to Ashley. Callie looked over at me and the new girl after Ashley pointed 'discreetly' at us. Callie's face went red with anger as she saw me happily walking with the new girl who was relaxing much quicker now. "You walk on ahead I forgot to do something, I'll catch up in a second." I said her and she nodded, slipping her arm out of mine and continuing on. I walked to Callie and smirked, "By the way, red doesn't really suit you."

"You bitch." She sneered.

"Like that's the first time I've heard that." I replied bitchily as I spun on my heel with my hair slapping her in the face before running gently back up to the new girl, "Ok I'm back." I said as I slipped my arm though hers again.

When we got out to the field I got up on the bleachers first with her behind me. I sat down and looked up to see Stiles' friend staring again, with a smile I rolled my eyes. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see her smiling at him and I glanced down to see her name written neatly on her green binder, 'Allison Argent'. I had a small smile on my face as I watched the boys get ready. I scanned over the boys looking for Isaac or Jackson when Allison spoke, "Who is that?" she asked looking over at Stiles' friend.

"Him?" I asked "I'm not sure who he is?" I said as I tilted my head to the side, "Why?"

She shook her head as I looked over at her, "He's in my English class." She said as the whistle blew and it looked like Stiles' friend was in pain only to be hit in the face by the first ball, all the boys, including Coach laughed.

"Way to take it in the face McCall." One of the boys yelled. That's who he was Scott McCall. Jackson's mentioned him being one of the boys always on the bench. I watched him get back up and caught the next ball. I watched the boys in line all lean to look at him.

"Yeah!" I heard and I thought it was Stiles. He caught the next ball, and the next two after that.

I leaned forward in my seat, "He's seems like he's pretty good." Allison said

"Yeah, very good." I said as I paid a little more attention to the boy at the goal. He seemed to be getting excited when I saw Jackson cut in front of Matt, I think. He put his game face on and ran for Scott. He jumped up and hurtled the ball to the goal. Scott caught it and Stiles jumped up and cheered. I followed his lead and stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth and cheered loudly.

"That is my friend!" Stiles yelled as I cheered again. Jackson looked over at me and I looked back at him and tilted my head at him. Scott threw the ball over his shoulder and it landed perfectly in the assistant coach's net.

* * *

><p>After the practice was over I walked to Jackson's silver Porsche and waited because I didn't want to ride with that bitch of an ex-friend Callie. "What the hell was that Lydia!" he yelled as he came up to me.<p>

"What?" I asked only partially confused.

"Why the hell were you cheering for McCall when he caught my ball?" Jackson asked angrily.

"I wasn't cheering because he caught your ball I was cheering because someone on your team is finally improving I mean your practically the only one with enough skill to win, with him being that good you don't have to overwork yourself," I lied flawlessly even though I was cheering because he caught Jackson's ball.

He visibly calmed, "Oh, well don't do it again Lydia you're my girlfriend, it looks bad." He said in a much calmer voice. I kissed him softly and meaningfully.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I didn't think it would upset you so much." I said truthfully. He kissed me again, rougher this time, more passionate.

"It's fine," he said gruffly. I pecked his lips again.

"Can you give me a ride home?" I asked him

He smiled at me, "Of course." I smiled back as I slipped into the passenger's seat of his car. Once he was in I slipped my hand into his, and he gripped my hand and I turned on the radio. "So did you hear?" he asked me

"About the body in the woods?" I asked and he nodded, "Yeah Callie told me this morning and then Mrs. Adams mentioned it this morning." I said as he sped through the city. He arrived at my house within minutes, "Thanks for the ride." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Anytime Lyd, love you." He said and it caught me by surprise, normally I said it first.

"Love you too Jackson." I said with a smile as I pecked his cheek and got out of the car and once I shut the door he was already pulling out of the driveway. I walked up to the door and unlocked it quickly and slipped inside making sure to lock it behind me, "Mom I'm home!" I called just in case she was here.

I walked up to my room and dropped my purse on the ground next to my vanity and I pulled off the beanie and placed it back on the rack in my closet that had some of my other hats hanging on it. I walked over to my gloves drawer and slipped off the ones I was currently wearing and placed them back where they went. I changed out of my outfit and placed everything that could be put back up, up and the rest in my hamper. I then pulled on my black sports bra and matching black girl boxers before pulling on a pair of dark brown yoga pants, a light purple tank top, then a neon green long sleeved athletic shirt, and I pulled on a pair of neon green Nikes.

I walked over to my vanity and sat for a moment as I grabbed a hair band and pulled my still curly hair up into a high ponytail. I got up from the vanity and grabbed my armband to hold my cell phone and slipped my phone into the holder and plugged the ear buds in before zipping up the arm band's phone holder. I turned on F**kin Perfect by Pink as I slipped out the back door and locking it.

I walked through my backyard and smiled as Prada yapped happily as I passed her. I slipped through the gate and jogged through the woods. As I ran I slowly picked up the pace and I watched the trees go by in a slight blur and let myself fall into the music, becoming oblivious to the outside world although it was probably a bad idea due to the fact a girl was murdered not even a week ago.

As I turned around a tree to the right I slammed into something that for a second I thought I'd hit a tree but trees don't catch you before you hit the ground. I felt warm hands steadying me and when I blinked I saw an incredibly handsome man standing in front of me. He had jet black hair and emerald eyes, and wore a black t-shirt that was slightly fitting, black leather jacket with the collar popped up, black jeans, and black shoes I couldn't identify. "What are you doing here?" he asked as I pulled my ear buds out. "Huh? This is private property." He said and my eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I was just going for a run, I get I slipped off my normal path." I said, suddenly becoming partially shy.

He looked intensely at me, "You shouldn't be out here, don't you know that there's been a murder of a young woman out here?" he asked

"I- I um yeah I know." I said

"And you still came out here?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I said in a small voice.

"Go home, before it gets dark. You could get hurt." He said mysteriously before walking. I stood stunned to silence with the only sound coming from my ear buds where the music was blaring. I took a minute before I felt my body freezing up. I knew him, he was Derek Hale. A couple years older than me but had a huge family though most of them died in a fire around 6 or 7 years ago and I had known some of his cousins. The family had been huge and most died in that fire save for less than a handful so far as I know. I can't help but wonder what he's doing back.

Once I realized this I turned back and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I don't know why but something suddenly felt very wrong. I ran back home in half the time it took me running in the first place and slipped passed the gate. Prada once again yapped happily as I came back and I smiled and picked her up in my arms and unlocked the back door.

I jogged up to my room and sat Prada down on my bed. After she was situated I pulled off the running gear and tossed it into the hamper and sat my phone on the vanity. I pulled on a pair of blue plaid pajamas with a long sleeved shirt and booty shorts. I went over to my bookshelf and started pulling out all my old year books from 4th grade and down to pre-school.

I opened then up and started flipping through them. I saw the name 'Hale' repeated several times. I noted some of the names: Cora Hale, in my grade; Sarah Hale, Jeremy Hale in the grade below me; Greg Hale, Grace Hale 2 grades below me; and Lucy Hale, Lucas Hale in the grade below Grace and Greg. Then I remember Laura and Derek above me. That's 9 of them 7 below and with me and then Derek and Laura. God only knows how many there are in all. Damn I don't even have a sibling, his family's freaking huge!

I then heard thunder rumble outside and decided to jump in the shower. I let the hot water run over me washing off the sweat and makeup that had built up over the day. I washed my hair with the new bubblegum shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed myself down with my Dove soap. Once I was done I let the hot water run over me a moment more before getting out.

After my hair and body were dried I slipped on fresh underwear and pajamas back on before slipping into my bed and falling into a semi-restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day after I school I sat next to Allison as we waited for first elimination to begin. I watched as Stiles spoke frantically to Scott who walked off with the rest of the team and I saw Allison wave to Scott who waved back when Coach spoke to him. I watch the team break off and cheered. We watched as Jackson took down Scott when he first got the ball. Then it was Jackson and Scott's turn to start, Scott got the ball and ran through the field avoiding everyone and flipped over three guys before throwing the ball in the goal.<p>

"Wow." I said and Allison nodded, everyone went silent as Coach yelled at Scott before telling him he made first line and everyone cheered, Allison and I included.

"Hey Lydia." Allison said catching my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked

She looked at me and smiled, "So I'm coming to the party." She said and I cheered.

"Really?! I thought you had family night?" I asked excitedly.

"I did but my dad had to go out of town for work so it was cancelled." She said

"Oh cool I guess do you have a date because I'm sure I could-" I started but she cut me off.

"Yes I have a date." She said and I knew who asked her by gut feeling

So I simply said, "Great." With a smile and went off to go find Jackson, "See you later Allison!" I called over my shoulder. As I walked back into the school I smiled at Danny who was coming out of the locker room. "Hey Danny." I said smiling.

"Hey Lyd, he'll be out in a second." Danny said as he walked over and kissed my cheek, "See you at the party." He said with a smile.

"See you." I said as he walked away at the same time Jackson came out, "You did great today." I said with a smile as he gripped my hips tightly.

"I always do." He said as he captured my lips with his.

"We can do that at the party but right now I need you to get  
>me home so I can set up and so you can go shower." I said as he nodded and walked me to his car. Once we got in he sped again all the way to my house. I swear it surprises me that Sheriff Stilinski doesn't catch him.<p>

"See you soon babe." He said

I pecked his lips, "See you soon." I said before getting out of the car. He drove off as I walked inside. "Prada!" I called when I walked in the door and my adorable puppy came running. "Come on." I said to her as I walked quickly up the stairs. I set her on my bed and said, "Mommy's having a party so you have to stay in here ok?" she licked my nose in response. "Good girl." I said.

I sat my stuff down and went down into my basement and grabbed the stringed lights. I walked outside and strung them up carefully and went ahead and plugged them in and on. After that I got the punch ready and the sound system out and put my iPod on and set it to the top 100 along with a few others.

Once that was set up I went to my room and got a shower before pulling on a blue form fitting strapless dress and put on foundation and concealer, black eyeliner and mascara, pink lip-gloss, and pink blush. I then re-curled my hair to perfection as always then slipped on a pair of heels and some bracelets on my left arm. As soon as I was done, the doorbell rang. "Party time." I cheered to Prada before walking quickly downstairs and opened the door to see a throng of people already waiting, "Let the party begin!" I cheered as I let them in and turned on the music.

Half an hour later the place was packed and Jackson had me pushed against the wall of my house making out with me. We had been fighting for dominance with our tongues when he suddenly moved on and attacked my neck but made sure to not leave hickeys, I hate that. I looked around the party when someone alone at the gate caught my eyes due to the barking door behind him.

I watched him looked back at the dog who was suddenly quiet as he did so. My eyes locked on Derek who was wearing the same leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. When the dog was silenced he glanced back at someone then to me. As Jackson attacked my neck I locked eyes with Derek. He stared back at me but Jackson got a part of my neck that had me tilting my head back giving him better access. When I looked back Derek was gone.

Later on Scott and Allison were dancing and I locked eyes with Scott with Jackson still going on my neck and I gripped and pulled on Jackson's hair and his belt loop before going back to kissing Jackson. When I looked over at Scott and Allison again he was pulling away from then running off. Not long after Jackson's phone went off. "What is it?" I asked

"Shit, it's my dad, he wants me home now. Is he freaking kidding he knows that I'm at this party?!" Jackson said angrily.

"It's fine you don't need to piss him off, go home." I said as I kissed him on the mouth once more. He nodded, "But first, wipe my lip-gloss off your mouth." I said with a smirk. He kissed my cheek and then left quickly.

I walked through the house looking for someone else and saw Danny. "Hey Lyd." He said as he came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Danny, find any hot guys?" I asked playfully

"No gay ones." He said mock sadly.

"I'm sorry but look on the plus side; just about all gay guys are hot so when you do get a guy he'll look like a male model. You best share." I teased.

"Nope he'll be all mine." Danny said and I pouted.

"Damn." I said making him laugh.

Sometime between midnight and 2 in the morning the party had ended and Danny had stayed to help me clean up the mess. It wasn't that bad save for a few cups tossed here and there. Nothing too bad to handle, then Danny and I have finally cleaned up the trash and put the lights and sound system and snack stuff away it had been like 4 in the morning. "Thanks for helping out Danny, it would have taken forever by myself." I said

He nodded, "It's fine Lyd, go to bed I'll see you Monday." He said with a smile as he headed for the front door.

"Bye love ya Danny." I said

"Love you too." Danny said as he left.

* * *

><p>After the last bell rang on Monday I met up with Allison at her locker. "Hey Ally," I said as I walked up to her.<p>

"Hey Lyd." She said with a small smile.

"Ok what the hell did McCall do to you at the party, do I need to have Jackson kick his ass?" I asked her bluntly.

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"You've been mopey all freakin weekend and all day today. I saw him turn and leave you at the party, what happened?" I asked her.

"He said he would be right back and then he got in his car and drove away, his friend had to give me a ride home." She said

"That asshat and who gave you a ride home, Stiles?" I asked her curiously.

"No not Stiles, Derek. He seems older, has he already graduated?" she asked me.

"Wait was he wearing black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black pants and shoes?" I asked and she nodded, "Yeah he graduated a while ago, I didn't know he and Scott were friends." I said

"But you know him?" she asked me.

"Yeah well not personally, I bumped into him when I was running in the woods and then I saw him at the party." I said. "Have you talked to Scott?" I asked her

"Not yet."

"Are you going to forgive him?" I asked

"He best apologize first." She said

"Hell yeah." I said and she laughed, "Go, go get your man." I said before pushing her towards the front entrance.

She smiled, "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so this is my first teen wolf story and I want to update often even though I usually get distracted and don't, but I already have like the first 14 chapters written and it's a chapter per episode but I wanted to know if I should place chapters in between the seasonal gaps. Let me know. And sorry about the flub when I first posted the chapter I got it messed up, I hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	2. Second Chance At First Line

**Chapter 2: Second Chance At First Line**

Lydia POV

I sat in the bleachers waiting for practice to start when I got a text.

**Hey, talked to Scott. –A**

_What happened? ;) –L_

I heard Coach yell one on ones and to have Jackson get a long stick as I looked up to see Jackson in his '37' jersey doing as he was told. I flashed Jackson a smile as he switched sticks when my phone buzzed.

**Second chance, he apologized. Sorry I couldn't come watch lax practice. :( -A**

_It's fine I'll keep an eye on your lover boy ;) –L_

**LYDIA! –A**

_What? –L_

**You know what! –A**

_Love ya! Practice is starting –L_

**Text me when they're done. Love ya too –A**

_Kk –L_

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket as I watched the boys start. One by one Jackson took the boys down when Coach blew the whistle, "McCall let's go." Coach said then blew the whistle again. Scott ran towards the goal and when he was close enough Jackson rammed him to the ground. "Hey McCall, McCall my, my grandmother could move faster than that and she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach stood up, "McCall's gonna do it again, McCall's gonna do it again!" Scott got back in line and something was different. Coach blew the whistle twice and Scott ran towards Jackson and when he got close enough slammed his shoulder into Jackson's. Jackson hit the ground with a thud.

I could tell something was wrong the minute he hit the ground because he grabbed his shoulder. I was suddenly very scared, "Jackson!" I screamed as I jumped up off the bleachers and ran to Jackson on the field. Scott then fell to the ground as I dropped to Jackson's side. "Jackson, Jackson baby look at me." I said as I raised his head up and pulled off the helmet and I was truly surprised to see tears in Jackson's eyes, "Coach! Coach he's hurt!" I screamed. "Look you're gonna be fine, Jackson honey look at me please." I begged as Coach came towards us and Stiles ran to Scott.

Suddenly three more players were standing over me, Jackson, and Coach but Coach held a hand up making them step back. The field medic was next to us then as more of the players surrounded us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Coach said as he made the boys stop. "Son look at me, what's hurting?"

"My shoulder." Jackson bit out as he pushed the tears back so the boys didn't see.

"Alright practice is over, I'll call the ambulance." Coach said as he shooed all the other boys away. As the boys left I brushed Jackson's hair out of his face.

"You're gonna be ok baby, they'll be here soon." I said as I kissed his forehead. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Soon enough the paramedics were there putting him on a gurney.

I started to get in the ambulance when a paramedic stopped me, "Who are you?" they asked

"His girlfriend and his father won't be pleased to know that someone kept me from being with his son, you should know his father, David Whittemore?" I asked and they paled,

"Please go on in ma'am." She said and I nodded victoriously. I climbed in and held Jackson's hand.

"Don't worry baby we'll be at the hospital soon." I said and he nodded numbly. I'm gonna kill Allison's lover boy.

When we got to the hospital they pushed him in quickly with me right beside him. A pretty nurse with curly brown hair walked up, "What happened?" she as she started pushing and the others left.

"He got hurt during lacrosse practice now he's in a great deal of pain in his shoulder, he pretty much got tackled." I explained as I glanced at her name tag 'Melissa McCall' I decided to leave out the part out where it was her son's fault.

"He'll need an x-ray on his shoulder and he is?" Mrs. McCall asked

"Jackson Whittemore, he's captain. I'm Lydia Martin his girlfriend. Do I need to go ahead and call his parents?" I asked

"That would be wise, I'll go ahead and take him to get the x-ray, and I'll let you know something as quickly as I can. Thank you Ms. Martin." She said as she walked away with Jackson.

I walked over to a waiting area and pulled out my phone. I pulled up my contacts and called Mr. Whittemore's law office. _"Whittemore Law Firm how may we help you?"_ the secretary asked.

"I need to speak with Mr. Whittemore. This is Lydia Martin." I said officially.

_"One moment Ms. Martin."_ She said

_"Hello, this is David Whittemore." _Jackson's father said.

"Hi, Mr. Whittemore it's Lydia." I said

_"Hello Lydia is something wrong?"_ he asked with a business like concern.

"Um actually there is." I said

_"What is it? Has something happened to Jackson?"_ he asked

"Well Jackson was injured during practice, we're at the hospital now and he's already back having an x-ray of his shoulder being done. The nurse said for me to inform his parents." I said

_"I'll be there in 10 minutes, have you already spoken to my wife?" _he asked

"No you were the first person I called." I said

_"Good don't call her she'll just get in a panic, I'll tell her."_ He said then I heard the dial tone.

"Goodbye to you too." I said sarcastically. Then 10 minutes later on the dot Mr. Whittemore came blowing in like a tornado. "Hi Mr. Whittemore." I said

He ignored me and grabbed the nearest nurse, "Where's my son!" he demanded.

"Um, who?" the young red headed nurse asked and I glanced at her name tag 'Jennifer Hall'

"My son, Jackson Whittemore where is he?" he said

"Um sir I don't work in this division I work in Beacons Crossing Home. I came here to pick up an information chart for a new patient so I you would please unhand me it would be appreciated." Jennifer said and I got a back vibe off of her.

"Mr. Whittemore." A voice called and we turned to see Mrs. McCall standing there. "You're son just got put in a room while we wait for Jackson's test results to get back." She said "I can show you and Ms. Martin to his room."

"Yes thank you," I said with a smile before he could insult her too. She smiled gently and led us to a room where Jackson was in his normal clothes but laying down on the bed with an ice pack on his shoulder. "Hey baby." I said as I walked over and kissed his forehead

"Hey Lyd." He said with a smile, "Hi dad." He said

"How did this happen?" Mr. Whittemore demanded.

"I just got caught by surprise." Jackson said

"That's no excuse you should be a better player than to-" Mr. Whittemore got cut off by Dr. Hillard coming into the room.

"Jackson Whittemore?" she asked

"Yes that's me." Jackson said

"Well I took a look at your x-ray results." She asked

"And?" his father demanded

"Well Jackson has a separated shoulder and from what I've been told you're captain of the lacrosse team." She said

"He is." His father answered for him.

"Well it can't be determined on whether you can play in the game Saturday but you need to take it easy till then and then we'll see. You can go home as soon as your father signs these papers." She said and his dad grabbed the papers and signed them hurriedly.

"Come on Jackson, let's go." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Thank you Dr. Hillard we appreciate it." I said and she nodded before leaving the room. "I'll see you later baby." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Lyd, love you." He said

"Love you too." I said as he walked off to his dad.

* * *

><p><p>

I stood at the board in math class next to Scott as I worked an equation. "Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" I asked him as I worked.

"Because I'm sort of not." He said from beside me.

I paused and looked over at him, "I think you sort of are, especially when you brutally injury my boyfriend by ramming into him." I said

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me." Scott said defensively.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow but he's not going to be at his _peak_. And I prefer my boyfriend at _peak_ performance." I said

"Ok?" he said

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team." I said "And if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone in fact it might even save someone." He said as I got close to finishing the equation.

"Fine, don't play we'll probably win anyway then we'll go out after like we were planning and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team and Scott McCall can stay home surfing the net for porn." I said as I set the chalk down and clapped my hands together. I turned and strutted back to my seat and flashed a smile to the teacher who smiled back.

"Mr. McCall you're not even close to solving your problem." Mr. Johns said

After class I stood at my locker and I saw Sheriff Stilinski standing there, he was talking to the assistant principal, I leaned back slightly to hear what he was saying. "I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their homes by 9:30pm. We'd like to institute the curfew effective immediately." The sheriff said I left and ran down the steps and grabbed Allison by the arm.

I paused, "Hey you got your jacket back." I said

"Yeah I did." She said "Thanks for putting it in my locker."

"No problem." I said even though I didn't put it in her locker, but whatever.

Then I ran up to Matt with Allison with me. "Hey Matt, this is Allison Argent she's new. Allison this is Matt Daehler." I said

"Hi Matt." She said as she shook his hand.

"Hi," he said "So do you like lacrosse?"

"Yeah, when I moved here it's the first time I saw it but I really liked it." Allison said as Scott came closer. I tilted my head and smirked at him.

"Come on Matt." I said as I took his hand and pulled him away from her. "Bye Ally."

"Bye Allison." Matt said

"Bye." She said

* * *

><p><p>

When I got home I called out, "I'm home." But the only response I got was Prada rushing to me. I walked inside but hit the edge of coffee table and knocked off a cup that was luckily plastic but that didn't stop a long buried memory from resurfacing.

No. I can't think about that I won't. It's in the past and it'll stay there I don't need to be wasting my time getting upset over something I can't change now. It was bad but it's over. I am Lydia Martin, Queen B of Beacon Hills High School, I don't need anyone pitying me and I sure as hell won't pity myself. Conceal it, don't feel it.

It was then that I was back in reality and out of my own head but of course I could feel hot salty tears streaming down my face. I had intended to go for a run but I don't think that's a very good idea, my point was proven as I received a text message so instead I fixed my makeup and headed for the hospital once I looked down at my phone, **'Gone to hospital to have my shoulder looked at again –J'**

_Ask for a cortisone shot -L_

I touched up my makeup and set my binder down before grabbing my purse. After I gave myself a twice over I left the house and drove down to the hospital. I sat in a waiting chair and slipped my Bluetooth in and called Allison. "Hey." I said

"Hi Lydia, what's up?" she asked me.

"I'm at the hospital Jackson's getting a shot to help him out for the game. What are you doing?" I asked

"Well I've been sitting at home but thanks for introducing me to Matt because he seemed really nice but I mean I really like Scott and do you think he likes me? But after you and Matt left he started asking all these really weird questions because I got my jacket back from the party. But I mean is he always like that or what?" she asked and I laughed but I realized that Stiles was talking.

"Hold on, give me a second." I said to her as I moved my hair back and took the Bluetooth out. "Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" I asked him

He seemed to get flustered and said, "Um no sorry." Before walking away awkwardly "I'm a sit here." he said "You don't care."

"Ok." I said to him and I said, "I'm back."

"Oh it's fine actually I have to go my mom needs help with the groceries." Allison said

"Kk see you later." I said with a smile as I heard Allison hang up. I pulled the Bluetooth out and slipped it into my pocket. Jackson came out rubbing his shoulder. "Did he do it?" I asked him as I stood up.

"He said not to make a habit of it but one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson said

"You should get one right before the game to." I said and Jackson gave me a look. "The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or, do you want to go pro?" I asked as I walked towards him before kissing him. I hummed before he wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked off.

We got out to our cars and I was parked next to him. "Too bad I have to get home." He said

"Too bad, but you need rest. I want you to be a peak performance for the game." I said as I kissed him then turned and walked to my driver's seat. "Bye Jackson." I said as I got in my car and pulled out, leaving him standing there. It was like a role reversal of the first time we broke up.

_I was fixing the black belt that went across my stomach on my pink dress when I saw Jackson walk up. "Hey Jackson." I said as I kissed his lips. It was right after the end of 8th grade and I was just leaving a party that I had gone to with some girls from yoga class._

_"Hey Lydia we need to talk." He said as we stood on the sidewalk._

_"What's up Jackson?" I asked confused._

_"Look Lydia, we're going into high school and it would be best if we went in separately, take on new things, meet new people." Jackson said_

_I froze "Jack-Jackson are you breaking up with me?" I asked as tears sprang to my eyes._

_"I'm sorry Lydia I mean I love you but it's for the best." He said as he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. "Bye Lydia." He said as he turned and walked away._

_I felt a sort of numbness take over me as I walked down the sidewalk. It didn't make any sense; Jackson told me he loved me, so why break up with me when we've been dating for a year? I couldn't find an answer as I walked up the steps of my house. The door was wide open so I went ahead and went in. _

_When I walked in I was greeted with the no longer unusual sight of my mother passed out on the couch, a bottle of Gallo Wine held loosely in her sleeping grip. "Mom," I sighed as I pulled the bottle from her grip and sat it on the table. I saw the bottle of Prozac on the table next to the tipped over wine glass and sighed. I fought back the tears that wanted to come and instead set her feet up on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. Conceal it, don't feel it._

* * *

><p><p>

I sat on my bed as I pulled on my shoes and talked to Allison who was on speaker. "Wait, wait, wait you're saying that your dad _hit _Scott with his car and Scott just got up and was like 'oh I'm fine'?" I asked her trying hard not to laugh.

_"I know it was so weird and then he asked I was still coming to the game." _She said

"And..." I asked

_"I told him 'of course' then my dad decided he was coming too."_ She said

"Wait your dad's coming?" I asked as I grabbed my ear muffs.

_"Yeah he is; god I hope this doesn't end badly." _She whined

"It'll be fine, I'll be there." I said as I picked up my phone.

_"Yippy!" _she cheered sarcastically

"Hush, I'll see you there." I teased as I hung up. I got to the school a few minutes later and I walked straight onto the field when I saw Scott's number '11' jersey. "Scott!" I hollered as I walked up to him and Stiles and grabbed the middle of his jersey and pulled him to where we were extremely close, "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight." I said as I stared intently at him.

He looked down at where my hand had fisted his jersey, "Uhh, 'winning isn't everything'?" he tried.

I laughed and fixed the side of his jersey and tiled my head before looking up at him. "Nobody likes a loser." I corrected. I patted him on the chest as I walked away. I came up to Allison and her father, "Hi Ally, hello Mr. Argent it's nice to meet you I'm Lydia." I said as I held my hand out for him to shake.

He gave a kind smile as he shook my hand, "Nice to meet you to Lydia. Allison's told me how nice you've been since the first day and it's appreciated." He said

"Well, being the new kid can suck and I figured she could use a friend." I said politely he smiled and I sat down next to Allison as one of the coaches blew a whistle. The boys ran out on the field and I saw Jackson's familiar '37' taking a place at the starter. I watched them as they played and I saw the ball hit the ground. After a moment's hesitation Scott ran for the ball then so did Jackson. I watched Jackson push him to the ground and grabbed the ball and ran with it and scored the first goal. We stood and cheered loudly as the sound of the goal rang out.

I heard Coach yell, "That's it Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!"

We cheered and then I turned to Allison, "Will you help me hold up my sign?" I asked her and she nodded. I picked up the sign and we both held a corner of the sign that read 'WE LUV U JACKSON'.

As the game continued I saw Allison out of the corner of my eye put a hand up to her mouth, "Which one is Scott again?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Number 11," I said, "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he's ok." Allison said

"I hope we're ok." I said as I checked the scoreboard once more it was 3 to 5 winning on the guest's side and we're in the 4th quarter with a minute and twenty nine seconds left in the game. "We need to win this." I said determinedly as I stood up and started to hold up another Jackson sign, "Allison, a little help here?" I asked and she looked at me before getting up and we both held up and end of a sign that had 'JACKSON IS #1!' on it.

I saw Scott look at us and I smirked and twisted side to side a little bit. The boys at started pushed for the ball and it flew up in the air, before the boys could get it when it came down Scott ran and jumped up, catching the ball before taking off running with it. He curved around every player that got in his way and slung the ball into the goal putting us at 4 to 5. A woman with curly dark brown hair in front of us a row or two down cheered loudly and I remembered her to be Mrs. McCall. I sat dumbfounded for a second as everyone else jumped up and cheered.

After a minute I started clapping from where I sat in my seat, "Pass to McCall, Pass to McCall! McCall!" I heard Coach yell at the boys. They started again and one of the boys in white got it. He turned and saw McCall standing there and froze for a second before tossing him the ball.

"Did the opposing team actually just pass us the ball?" Mr. Argent asked

"Yes I believe so Mr. Argent." I said as I wrung my hands together then found myself clinging onto Allison as we looked at each other for a minute before gluing our eyes back on the field. Scott once again wove through the field and slung the ball with such force that I could see from where I sat that the ball ripped through the player's net. Allison looked at her dad excitedly and he smiled and tilted his head.

"Oh my gosh Lydia did you see that?" she asked me excitedly.

"I did," I said breathlessly. It was 5 to 5 now, game point with 29 seconds left in the game. The ref blew the whistle and I held my breath. Scott got the ball and ran/walked towards the goal. He seemed to hesitate and Allison gripped my arm tightly before standing a little straighter.

"You can do it Scott." She said quietly it was down to 5 seconds and the boys on boys sides of him lunged and Scott flung the ball and it hit the net a second before the buzzer went off. Allison and I jumped up and cheered with the rest of the stands as our 5 turned to 6. I saw Stiles cheered excitedly from the bench and we ran onto the field. I saw Allison run off to find Scott but I decided not to follow.

"Jackson!" I yelled excitedly as I saw him. I ran straight into his arms and he picked me off the ground and span me in the air although I could tell something was wrong. "Jackson what's wrong?" I asked as I put my hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"Nothing." He said

"Liar," I said "Is it because Scott got the last two goals?" I asked

"He has to be on something Lydia no one gets that good that quick." Jackson said angrily.

"Well then we'll figure it out. Quit stressing besides, if he is taking something that means you're still the best player _naturally_." I reassured.

"Thanks babe." He said as he kissed me on the lips.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked him as I rubbed his injured shoulder lightly.

"It's been better." He said and I frowned at the fact that it still hurt but he kissed me on the lips and looked at me with a sweet look on his face. "But it's been worse." He said

"Well thanks for making me feel better." I said sarcastically when I spotted his dad coming over. "Your dad's coming. I better go." I said "Bye Jackson, love you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"You too." He said and I sighed as I walked away. I hated when he just said, 'you too'. It's not as sweet.

I huffed but walked back to Allison and her father as I pulled my blue coat closer to my body as a breeze blew through. "Hey Ally." I said as I walked back and she handed me my signs. "Thanks."

"Well we have to go but I'll talk to you later?" she asked

"Yeah of course, bye Ally." I said as I hugged her.

"Bye Lyd." She said as we broke the hug.

"Bye Mr. Argent it was nice meeting you." I said again.

"You too Lydia. Goodbye." He said before they walked off. I saw Sheriff Stilinski standing on the phone talking to someone before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. McCall asked him.

"That was Deputy Graeme. She called to tell me that the coroner did a full body inspection and they determined that the killer was an animal, not human so they released Derek Hale who had been in custody. They also determined the identification of the girl." Sheriff Stilinski said

"Who was it?" Mrs. McCall said

"Laura, Laura Hale." He said and I felt my blood run cold. No. Out of instinct I turned and ran off the field and to my car before speeding back to my house. I flung the door open as I got to my house not caring about whether it shut or not and ran up to my room. I dropped to the ground and felt a panic attack going on. Her name kept running through my head, Laura, Laura, Laura. She was dead. It couldn't be. That's why Derek was back. Someone killed his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer's virus protection ran out and my dad told me not to get on the internet at all and he would freak if he knew I was using my internet right now. But, because I love everyone who reads and enjoys my stories I am willing to risk it to update these stories.<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	3. Pack Mentality

**Chapter 3: Pack Mentality **

Lydia POV

I readjusted my dress and necklace as I walked into the school with a confident stride. The tips of my heels clicked against the hard floor as I walked to my locker. I can't let anyone know anything's wrong even though something feels _really_ wrong. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and I felt drawn to the breezeway and when I opened the door I bit back a scream. There in the parking lot was a school bus with a door practically ripped off the hinges and blood was everywhere. I then proceeded to turn and run back in the building.

I ran down the steps and turned a corner so I didn't have to see Scott or Stiles and walked into my French class. "Bonjour Lydia, comment allez-vous ce matin?" Ms. Morrell asked me when I walked in and I took a second to process what she asked me: Bonjour- Hello, comment allez-vous- how are you, ce matin- this morning. Translation 'Hello Lydia, how are you this morning?'

"Je suis bein Mme Morrell." I said 'I'm good Ms. Morrell'

"Good, please take a seat." She said as I quickly walked inside. I saw Isaac sitting in the middle of my row; I didn't even know he was in my French class. Instead of taking my normal seat at the front of the row I went to the seat in front of him.

"You mind if I sit here?" I asked him.

He looked up with me wide eyed and for some reason it made the still growing, obviously deep boned, bruise shine bright against his pale skin. "Um yeah." He said and I sat down in front of him.

We were the only ones in the room since Ms. Morrell walked out of the room. I looked at him gently. "I'm sorry." I said with a heavy sigh

"S-sorry for what?" he stuttered.

The intercom interrupted up, "Attention students this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night involving one of our buses. But while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The principal said and I could hear the groans coming from the hallway. "Thank you."

"For not being able to help." I said as I gently raised my hand and brushed my fingers across the bruise along his cheekbone. He flinched, "For not being able to help you with that." I said softly. "Do you have a cell phone?" I asked him and he nodded. Quickly I grabbed his pen and a piece of paper and scribbled down my number and initialed it. "If you ever, ever need help or just someone text me or call or whatever you shouldn't have to be alone and take that." I said and I couldn't help as my fingers once more grazed the bruise. He didn't flinch this time. "And you know that-"

"If anyone asks how I got this you'll lie through your teeth and say you don't know. Yeah I know and thank you Lydia, even if you wouldn't be able to do this or that or whatever in a room full of people." He said quietly with a small smile which I returned.

"I'm sorry for that too." I said before turning in my seat and said over my shoulder, "And if you get hurt again and don't text me," I turned back around. "I'll kick your ass myself." I said seriously but my eyes betrayed me.

Not but a few minutes later class had started and Ms. Morrell was going over verbs to verb translation and I was trying to pay attention but my eyes kept wondering back to the bloody bus with officers milling about the place. "Hey I think they found something!" Ashley yelled from two seats down and suddenly we were all out of our seats and crowding around the window. I felt Isaac behind me and Erica to my left and Boyd on my right. I saw an ambulance and some paramedics pushing a gurney. From the looks on it, it was a man covered in dirt and blood.

Suddenly the man jumped up into a sitting position on the gurney and several people, myself included let out screams. I felt a hand grip tightly on my arm and I turned to see Erica looking extremely panicked and pale beside me. She seemed to be having some trouble breathing. "Erica, Erica are you alright?" I asked her as I placed a hand on top of hers where she was gripping my arm.

She looked at me and her eyes were glossing over. "I don't feel too good." She said as she swayed.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, "Come on, I think you need to go to the nurse." I said softly and she nodded dully. "Ms. Morrell, can I take Erica to the nurse. I think that man sent her into a sort of shock." I said.

"Yes you to go on, Lydia get back when you can." Ms. Morrell said gently. I helped Erica walk slowly down the hallway as we made our way to the nurse.

"Thank you." She said

"Huh?" I asked

"You're the most popular girl in the school and here you are helping me, I'm unpopular and-" she started

"You got scared, so did I, we're equal on that and honestly I needed a breather too." I said as we reached the nurse's office. "Will you be alright if I go on back to class?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks Lydia." Erica said as she made her way into the nurse's office.

* * *

><p><p>

At lunch I saw Scott and Stiles sitting at a long lunch table. I walked up to the boys and caught on to the last bit of Stiles' sentence, "-we'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" I asked as I sat next to Scott.

I heard Stiles do a weird gasp, "Um just homework." Scott said and it was so obvious a lie that it hurt a little bit.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed and I looked down to see what I wanted to eat from my plate when I heard Stiles whisper, "Why is she sitting with us?" when Michael sat down at the head, Shana sat to the left of Stiles, Danny sat in front of me, and Allison sat to the right of Scott. I looked up as Stiles looked to Danny and did a head nod. Danny just looked away.

Jackson came up. "Get up." He said to Michael.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Michael complained and I looked at Danny who smirked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny said as Jackson pushed Michael out of the seat and put his plate down seconds after Michael grabbed his before scurrying off and I smiled brightly at Danny. Michael did perv on me a lot. It was creepy. "So I here they're saying it was some sort of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said

"A cougar is a mountain lion." I replied before thinking about it then I saw the look Jackson gave me. Quickly I cocked my head to the side, "Isn't it?" I questioned.

"Who cares, the guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson said insensitively. I felt my eyes get wide at his crudeness when Stiles spoke.

"Actually, I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles said as he turned his phone and showed us the video.

_"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_ The news reporter said

"I-I-I-I know this guy." Scott said

"You do?" Allison asked,

"Yeah when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver." Scott said

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" I asked as I twirled my fork around "Like…" I dropped my fork, "Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" I leaned forward so I could see Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?" I asked her and she seemed to choke on her food.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." She said

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos." I said as I gave a pointed look at Jackson. "So if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"H-hanging out?" Scott asked her and I saw her shrug, "Like the four of us?" he asked and I saw Stiles cover his mouth and shake his head. "Do you _wanna_ hang out? Like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm- sounds fun." Ally said

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked as he picked up a fork, "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

I gasped, "How about bowling. You love to bowl." I said to Jackson

"Yeah with actual competition." Jackson said as he gave me the look that said 'sorry but no'.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" I heard Allison challenge Jackson. Oh dear. "You can bowl right?" she asked Scott as I raised my eyebrow at Jackson.

"Sort of." Scott said and Jackson leant forward.

"I-is it sort of, or yes." Jackson challenged.

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler." Scott said

"Then bowling it is." Jackson was practically oozing venom when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Danny walked with me as we went to toss our trays.

"Well that-" I started

"Was intense?" Danny offered.

"Hell yeah, you could feel the testosterone oozing off of them. It was weird." I laughed

"I'll bet you're exited for bowling now." He teased. My only response was my hand to the back of his head.

After school I had gone home and had a hot shower before pulling on my bra and underwear and put on a white tank top, then a light blue button up shirt with a dark blue vest that stopped about an inch above my covered belly button, dark blue jeans, and brown leather jacket, and boots. After I got my clothes on I walked over to my vanity and sat down.

I put on my concealer and foundation, blush, mascara, and topped it off with a nude lip-gloss. Once I finished off my makeup I started curling my hair then pinned a bump up and smiled at my reflection when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked

_"Hey are you on your way, I need help picking out an outfit?"_ Allison asked me

"Yeah I'm leaving just now, I just got I'll be over in a few minutes." I said as I skipped down the stairs and grabbed my keys.

_"K I'll see you in a minute, bye Lyd."_ She said to me.

"Bye Ally-cat." I said as I hung up and got in my car. I drove over to her house in record time. I parked the car out front and skipped up to the front door. A moment after I rang the doorbell the door opened to reveal Mr. Argent's smiling face. "Hey Mr. Argent." I said with a smile.

"Hi Lydia, come on in. Allison's in her room." He said as he let me in.

"Thanks Mr. A." I called as I ran up the steps. I walked into Allison's room. "Mmkay, go start picking." I said as I made myself comfortable on her bed. She opened up her closet and started looking though it to pull out a weird brown/light brown mixed shirt. "Mm, pass." I said as she held it up with a smile. She held up a tie-dye shirt thing "Pass." Sighing I got up, "Let me see." I said as I walked over to her closet. "Pass, pass," I got slightly frustrated, "Pass on all of it. God Allison the style of your taste is so dwindling by the second." I said as I played with her hair slightly before laughing slightly and turning back to the closet. I pulled out a black nicely sequined shirt. I went over and held it under a light to see it reflect. "This." I said as I handed it to her when Mr. Argent walked in.

"Dad hello." Allison said as I smiled at her dad and he smiled at her before seeming to remember something as he was putting on his jacket.

"Right, I'm sorry I-I completely forgot to knock." He said and I fell back on the bed and twirled my hair while my other hand rested on my hip.

"Hi Mr. Argent." I said

"Dad do you need something?" Allison asked

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." He said

"What I'm going out with my friends tonight?" she asked as my hand dropped from my hair.

"Not when some animal is out there attacking people." He said

"Dad, dad I've-" she started

"Hey, hey, hey ey, ey, ey hey it's out of my hands, there's a curfew and no one's out past 9:30pm." He said and I sat up as she angrily tossed her shirt on the bed, "Hey, no more arguing." He said with a strange smile as he turned and walked out the door and Allison huffed.

I stood up and smirked, "Someone's daddy's little girl." I said

"Sometimes," she said "But not tonight." She said as she grabbed her purple beanie and put it on before going to the window. She moved her curtain back and opened up the window and I walked over to where she was getting out of the window and walking on the roof outside her window.

"What are you doing?" I asked her when she suddenly flipped off the top of the roof, landing near perfectly on her feet.

"Eight years, gymnastics. Are you coming?" she whispered.

"I'll take the stairs." I said with a nod. I turned and walked out of the room and jogged down the stairs after I made sure I shut her door.

"Bye Lydia." Mr. Argent said with a smile.

"Bye Mr. Argent." I said cheerily before walking out the front door. I all but ran to my car to see Allison crouched down in my backseat. I laughed before getting in the driver's seat. "So inconspicuous." I teased.

"Shut up and drive!" she whispered yelled.

"Yes Rihanna." I mocked but hit the gas and sped off towards the bowling alley when Allison started to climb over the seats, "What the hell?" I asked

"Yes because I won't seem strange coming out of the floor board of your backseat when we get there." She said

"All right, all right fine just hurry up, we don't need to get pulled over." I said right as she finally got into the passenger's seat. We rode in silence except for the radio. When we pulled up I parked the car next to Jackson's Porsche. I got out and locked the car as Allison met me in front of my car and we walked inside the bowling alley in sync. "You ready?" I asked

"So ready." She said with a smirk.

"Then bring. It. On." I said as we walked in to see Jackson and Scott waiting awkwardly "Let's bowl!" I cheered as Jackson handed me my shoes.

We got to our lane and I sat next to Jackson at the screen as he stretched his arms and I set up the game. "We've so got this." I said as I rubbed the back of his neck while Allison and Scott were picking out their balls. Once the game started I was up and I strutted up holding the hot pink ball when Jackson ran up behind me and grabbed my hips and pressed his face in my hair then kissed my cheek and I laughed.

"Ok let's go." He whispered and we did it together and the first time it guttered then the second time only knocked down like three pins.

I heard him sigh disappointed but I'm glad he wasn't angry, "I'm so bad at this." I said frustrated. Allison went next and bowled a strike. While I was slightly jealous that I wasn't as good I couldn't help but smile and laugh then say, "Somebody brought their A game." I said as she got back to her seat.

"Good job." Scott said as he and Allison high-fived and Jackson got up to go. Jackson went next and bowled a strike as well.

I cheered and said, "Yes." To myself

He let out a content if not smug sigh as he came back and sat down next to me and put his arm around my chair, "You're up McCall." He said. We turned and looked at him at the same time when Allison spoke.

"You can do it Scott." She said as she elbowed him playfully. He sighed slightly and got up and I ran my tongue over my teeth and looked at Jackson before shaking my head at the thought of Scott being able to do it. He let the ball go and it guttered and Jackson laughed at the failed attempt but it made me feel good knowing that someone else sucked as bad as me. "Jackson," she started and I smiled even though he was being a little excessive. "Mind shutting up?" she asked

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'." He mocked

"Well maybe he just needs a little warm up?" she suggested.

"Yeah, or maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." Jackson suggested and I laughed a little.

"Just, just aim for the middle." She tried to help Scott.

"How bout you could aim for anything but gutter?" Jackson suggested.

"Let him concentrate." She said and she smiled at him hopefully and I twirled my hair as he prepared to bowl. He let it go and the ball went down the middle about halfway then guttered. Jackson laughed again.

"Jackson." I scolded but I couldn't help the little smile that crept to my lips.

"Great job McCall, man you're a pro." He mocked Scott.

I laughed when Allison said to him, "Don't worry we've only just started."

We've gone several times now and Scott still sucked at it and it was his turn again when Allison suddenly jumped up and ran over to him and Jackson was very bored with Scott. I leaned my head back and then Allison ran back and sat down with a giddy smile on her face. Scott bowled the ball and landed a perfect strike. Allison laughed happily and Jackson had a look of disbelief, "What did you say to him?" I asked her.

"Uh I-I-I just gave him something to think about." She said mysteriously and I looked back at Jackson shocked. Then Scott was bowling strike after strike and Allison just kept laughing. "That is seriously amazing." she said and I couldn't help the awed smile that broke across my face. "Jackson, uh how many strikes is that?" she asked cockily.

"It's six." He said "In a row."

I smirked and stood up, propping against the seat. "Something just clicked I guess." Scott said

"Maybe it's natural talent." Allison said

"I could use a little natural talent." I said "You mind helping me out this time Scott?"

"Uh, no your good." He said "Go for it."

I was slightly aggravated, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I nearly sneered.

I strutted to the lane and I could hear Jackson jump up and say, "I'll help."

"How about I just try this one on my own." I said and he paused and I raised my eyebrows silently asking 'what?' and he motioned for me to go. I got situated and let the ball go and it gave a perfect strike. I spun back to the others and cheered quietly, "Yes!" mainly because I was tired of fake sucking for Jackson. He had a look of disbelief. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." I said

Allison looked at me wide eyed, "That was sort of perfect form." She said.

Shit Allison I didn't need you saying anything, of course it was perfect form so I did what I usually do, play dumb.

"Was it?" I asked.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." She said when she and I leant towards each other.

"Oh trust me I do plenty of sucking _just _for his benefit." I said to get her to back off and I leant back up in my seat.

After our last game had ended Jackson got up to play the pinball machine while me and Allison changed our shoes back and put the balls up since he and Scott both had already turned the shoes they had back in. "Good job." Allison said to me.

"Thanks, so come on tell me what you said that got Scott all Mr. Striker back there." I prodded.

"No." she said but a small smile formed on her face.

"Yes you will tell me because that smile on your face tells me it's juicy." I squealed

"Lydia no." she said but she was laughing now.

"Please Ally I'll keep it a secret, pinky promise." I said as I held out my pinky expectantly. I could see the wheels turning inside her head before she took a deep sigh and removed her hand from where she had been tying her laces.

She twisted her pinky through mine and said, "You never breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you or I'll never speak to you again."

"It's kind of hard to take a threat seriously when you're in the middle of a pinky promise." I said teasingly but when she gave me a pointed look I relented and said, "Fine I swear I won't say a word." And she released my pinky before getting up and sitting next to me.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I told him to think about me." She whispered

"That's it?" I asked as I pulled away to look at her and she blushed before leaning back over.

She cupped her hands around my ears, "Naked."

I squealed, "Ooh you little vixen, I'm rubbing off on you." I said as I clapped my hands together excitedly. "But I'm surprised that he didn't have to run off to the little boy's room to 'fix' a possible problem." I laughed.

"Lydia!" she scolded as she hit me on the arm lightly.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry but that was perfect." I said then the boys walked back over.

"What was perfect?" Jackson asked as he pulled me up and into a kiss.

I saw Allison turn beet red, "Nothing, nothing just some joke I made about a couple making out over there." I lied smoothly as I waved off in some random direction.

"Ok alright." Jackson accepted as Allison stood up, "You guys ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, me and Ally just have to turn our shoes back in and put the bowling balls up." I said

"I'll put the balls up." Scott said as he picked up the balls from where they were still,

"Hey Allison do you need me to give you a ride home?" I asked her.

"No I was gonna ride with Scott." She said "If that's ok?" she turned to him now.

"Yeah that's fine, that's great." He said shocked.

"Well let's go." I said as me and Allison walked over and sat our shoes on the counter before walking out with the boys right behind us. "Bye Ally talk to ya later." I said before pulling her into a tight hug, "You better kiss him goodnight." I whispered and once again she turned red.

"Bye Lyd." She said as she gave me a look, "Bye Jackson." She said as she grabbed Scott's hand and he started off to where he'd parked and waved goodbye and I flashed a smile at him. Suddenly Jackson spun me around and had me sitting on the hood on my car and kissing me roughly if not a bit possessive.

"Goodnight Lydia." He said with a tone of something hidden just beneath the surface.

"Night Jackson." I said breathlessly as he went and got into his car and drove off. Leaving me in a breathless silence.

* * *

><p><p>

I was walking along in the woods, bright daylight streaming through the trees in strong rays. I had on a pink gown that flared out once it got to my waist, it had a matching pink lace over it, and there was a black belt done snuggly on my waist right before the dress flared. I moved the dress back and I saw I was barefoot. How strange. I raised a hand to scratch my scalp and felt my hair was wavy and there were two little braids in my hair that met in the back, pulling my hair out of my face.

When had I done that to my hair? When did I change clothes?

I didn't figure out the answer to the question but instead kept moving through the trees and they seemed to be thinning slowly. There was the defined sound of a child laughing loudly and it rang through the trees. It brought a smile to my face just by the sound of the child's pure happiness. Then it was more children laughing and it suddenly seemed strange. Why were there children laughing in the middle of the woods?

I broke through the last bit of the trees and the sight in front of me surprised me to no end. There in the middle of the forest was a great, big, marvelous house and kids _everywhere_. There was at least 5 cars parked to the side of the house and I could only stare. They were all dressed casually and they ranged from ages 5 to 15. There were about a dozen kids easily. Several were playing tag and it looked like an older boy around 15 or 16 was it. A girl maybe 17 sat watching them from where she sat on the front steps.

The boy lunged suddenly and grabbed a girl maybe 9 and cheered, "Got you Cora!" she hit his shoulder half-heartedly.

"No fair, your big." She whined.

"So sorry, you're turn." He teased as he let her go before running off. The Cora girl took off after another girl standing a little bit away. You could hear giggling and laughing from every angle surrounding the house. Once most of the children had cleared away from the front of the house I took a good look at the house itself.

The house was three stories unless the highest lights were from the attic. The house itself was made out of wood except for the steps and the bottom part of the house it seemed, and that was made from stone. The front porch was marvelous and ran all along the front of the house stopping about a yard away from the edge of the house on both sides. It had four plain wood pillars running along it and there seemed to be nothing else on the porch, no furniture.

The door caught my eye, due to its bright red color. Surrounding the door the wall seemed to jut forward about a foot making it stand away from the rest of the wall. There were big windows on the wall. One window was on each side of the door and a slimmer window in the same place on the second story and an even smaller set of windows above them in and a window in the middle in the attic.

Something seemed familiar about this place and I almost stood there and kept staring at the tiny details of the house but something drew me closer. The unrestricted daylight caught my somehow unsuspecting eyes but surprise and I wondered, when did it become daytime? The girl didn't seem to notice me as I approached. "Hi," I called "I'm Lydia!"

She didn't give me an indicator she even heard me so I just walked on up. I walked up the steps and she still didn't notice me. I shrugged and continued on inside the house. I was greeted by white beautiful walls and the floor was a beautiful dark mahogany. There was a staircase directly in front of me in the same mahogany, to my left there was a living room and I didn't bother to look right but instead went into the living room. There sat a young man in his early twenties maybe I don't quite know. He had brown hair and startling blue eyes watching a basketball came when the same boy from outside came in sweating from another room.

"Hey." The man with blue eyes laughed, "Someone got run down." He joked and the boy sat next to him.

"Shut up, they're not as old as me and there is _soo_ many." The younger one complained.

"You should be fast enough." the blue eyed one scolded. I continued on in the direction that the boy had come. I walked into a huge kitchen. There was a long counter with 6 stools placed there and two women making a lot of food. I could smell burgers from outside, French fries and who knows what else but it smelt _soo_ good I felt my stomach rumble. The women were similar from what I could see. They were both brunette and tan but one was shorter and the tall woman had this stance about her that almost screamed 'leader'.

I saw a door at the far end of the kitchen and I walked towards it, I hesitated before going down the staircase into what was obviously the basement. Once I was done there I found nothing out of the ordinary and I turned to go back up when suddenly it got very hard to breathe. I spun around to run back upstairs but when I did the stairs were on fire and screams surrounded me. I turned and everywhere around me people were screaming and everything was on fire. "Help!" a little girl screamed and I saw her at the top of the burning steps banging on the obviously locked door.

I was going to turn back around once more when an unfamiliar hand pulled me close, pressing my back against their chest, "We couldn't do anything, we were all going to die." The male voice whispered sinisterly. "They broke the code."

"What code?" I asked fearfully but got no response.

Someone else was shouting something now, something in a rushed voice. Did they find a way out? I looked around and counted well over a dozen people. Someone tell me they found a way out. I felt the air become very hard to breathe and I got lightheaded and a new wave of panic set in me and I tried to move but I'd become paralyzed. I felt myself go numb and then I collapsed to the floor.

I shot up from my bed with a deep gasp and fell to the floor. It had been a dream the whole time it was a dream? What the hell kind of dream what that? I stood up to get back in the bed when I saw my hands, they were covered in soot. It was a dream, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo here's the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for taking forever to update. I've been busy acting in a play and it's had me away from home and at school till like 9pm three nights a week and I've been to exhausted to write. So here ya go. Review please. It makes me write more :)<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	4. Magic Bullet

**Chapter 4: Magic Bullet**

Lydia POV

I walked next to Allison and we talked as we went down the hallway. "What are you doing later?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Scott's coming over tonight." She said

"Scott's coming over, tonight?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"We're just studying together." She said

"'Just studying' never ends with just studying it's like getting into a hot tube. Somebody eventually cops a feel." I explained as I started up the steps.

"Well so what are you saying?" she asked me as she started up the steps as well.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." I said and she looked confused and I couldn't help but laugh, "Hello Snow White, I'm talking about a condom."

She laughed, "Uh are you kidding? After one date?"

It was my turn to laugh, "Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." I said I tapped her jacket that was hanging on her arm.

"Well I-I mean how much is a little taste?" she asked

"Oh god, you really like him don't you?" I asked

"Well I'm mean he's just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan. No boyfriends till college I just move too much but then I met him and he was different." She said "I-I don't know I can't explain it."

"I can, your brain finally found out what 'life' means." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

I looked up and put my hands together, pointing my pointer fingers at her like a gun, "I'll tell you what to do." I said "When's he coming over?"

"Right after school." She said

"Huh." I said then the bell rang signaling the end of school. "Give him a nice healthy dose of Ally love but not too much to get him all riled up. I gotta go, but tell me about it later and tell your Aunt Kate I can't wait to meet her." I said as I walked away.

"Ok bye Lyd." She called

"Bye Ally!" I hollered before going outside and I walked over to Jackson who was waiting and kissed him on the lips before slipping into the passenger's seat. He pulled out into the lane to leave the school when we got trapped in a line of backed up cars. We waited a minute before Jackson started honking along with some other cars. "What's going on?" I asked then Jackson got out trying to see what was going on. After Stiles' Jeep- who had been holding up the line- left Jackson stood outside of his car a moment later before getting in and drove off towards my house. "Did you see anything?" I asked him

"I saw McCall with some dude in black." He said angrily like he had some personal vendetta against the man in black.

"Derek Hale?" I asked him curiously as I looked at him.

"What's he look like?" Jackson asked me as he stopped at a red light.

"Um he's tall probably like 6 foot or over, green eyes, jet black hair, wears a black leather jacket, dark clothes mostly sorta tan, looks like he could kick your ass at any second." I said as he got a strange look on his face.

"That's the ass-wipe I saw earlier he was looking for McCall." He said

"And…" I asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"I wanted to know what he was selling McCall." He said bluntly.

"Selling McCall?" I asked then realized, "You think Scott doing steroids?!" I screeched.

"Lydia there's no way McCall's that good without a chemical boost." He said to me and I calmed myself down.

"Ok and…" I asked

"He walked off and said he'd find him himself." Jackson said and I knew something wasn't right but I let it slide due to the fact that I was really bored of this conversation.

"Oh, ok." I said not really having anything else to say. We pulled up to my house quickly and I smiled at him even though I could tell something was starting to be off between us again. I leant over to him and kissed him on the lips, "Don't stress, it'll give you wrinkles." I said to him as I opened the car door and stepped out. The moment the car door shut he was speeding out of the driveway.

I sighed heavily and walked up my steps, slinging the door open. I walked upstairs and walked to my room and grabbed my laptop. I sat on my bed and opened up my laptop and pulled up Google. I typed in 'Hale House Fire' and waited for the computer to pull up the results. Seconds later the results were and I began looking at the different links. I clicked on one to see a clip of a report on the fire. I scanned over a bit of the text.

_'The Hale House Fire occurred at the Hale Residence and was estimated to start at 7:15 and was reported when a group of joggers saw smoke coming over the top of the trees and called local authorities. When firemen arrived they found eight family members deceased. There appears to have been an electrical malfunction and it has been presumed that the malfunction somehow sparked and when it hit the gas lines that went to their oven it exploded demolishing the better part of the back side of the house and left the remained of the house charred and destroyed. After finding the remnants of the once grand house a week ago the news was broke to teenage siblings Laura and Derek Hale who have been coping with the extreme loss of their family.'_

After finishing the last sentence I searched for an article publication date. I found one at the top next to the author's name and it had been published on October 12, 2005. I was shocked to find out that only Derek and Laura had survived. I clicked off the link and was shocked to find an underground blog and the title read 'Hale House Fire: Arson Conspiracy!' When I clicked on the link I found the same information I had found on the Beacon Hills Online New website except for one little part.

_'While the official cause of the fire has been deemed as an electrical malfunction several officers in the Beacon Hills Police Department along with the Fire Department have noted that there is suspected arson against the Hale Family due to gas drenching different parts of the exterior of the house but has not been confirmed due to no other evidence has been found. Also it seemed that the family had been trapped in the basement of the house by the fact that every body of the family had been found in the basement of the home. The names of the deceased have not been released at this time.'_

I checked the date of the article and found it date October 19, 2005. So the fire happened two weeks before the article was published. I feel so horrible for Derek and Laura. They were only teenagers, not even adults but they were thrust into adulthood and had to mourn the loss of just about their whole family. No wonder Derek had that aura of ominous pain he lost so many family members only to come back to Beacon Hills to find that his sister had been murdered and cut in half, then to be assumed that he was the one that had murdered her.

I wanted to cry at how horrible it was. He has the weight of his family being possibly murdered and his sister being actually murdered and my biggest problem is if Jackson still likes me, Mmkay I feel like a bitch now. I closed out of the tab and shut the laptop. My mind was trying so very hard to process all the chaos that had happened to the undeserving family and it's given me a headache. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I saw a text from Allison.

**My GOD, this is going HORRIBLE my Aunt Kate had Scott stay for dinner and it's a total train wreck! –A**

_Girl get a grip put on your game face and rock it, you can handle it. Outwit your family at their own game girl! –L_

I sent the text message and I prayed that it eased her obviously fried nerves. I decided that I couldn't even handle being awake at the moment so I dragged myself off my bed and climbed into the shower letting the incredibly hot water pour over me as I tried to wash away the horrible feeling that something was incredibly wrong.

The water scolded my skin as I scrubbed myself down trying to scrub off, something, I don't even know maybe I was trying to wash away the feeling of wrongness that lurked. I turned around to let the water hit my back and I bit back a scream as my hand flung to my left forearm in pain. I closed my eyes as I squeezed my hand around my forearm begging the pain to stop. Forcing my eyes open I looked down at my forearm prepared to see something horrible but there was nothing, my arm looked completely normal. "What?" I whispered to myself.

I sighed as the pain faded and stepped out of the shower. Once I had my clothes on and I dried my hair I walked out into my bedroom and looked around that feeling of wrongness still lurking around and I fought the urge once more to scream, what the hell is wrong with me?

Lying in the bed I stared up at the ceiling in the dark and prayed for sleep. I forced my eyes closed and when I did a pair of electric blue eyes flashed in my mind before fading away. I kept my eyes closed even as the strange eyes flashed once more and they seemed to be in pain. Slowly after what felt like hours, I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

I woke up the next day and was grateful for the weekend. After taking a shower I threw my strawberry blonde hair up into a high messy bun and slipped on a purple pleated skirt, a black shirt sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black heels, and a grey pea coat. After I put on my makeup I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Allison's number. _"Hello?"_ she asked me

"Hey Ally-cat what's up?" I asked her

_"Nothing much I'm still kinda in trouble for last night."_ She said

"What did you do, I thought you were daddy's little girl?" I asked her

_"Well I kinda had a condom on me."_ She said and I laughed

"Nice, well I'm coming over to meet Kate so I'm pretty sure that'll distract them from being mad at you." I said as I walked outside, purse and keys in hand.

_"I don't think that's a good idea."_ She said wearily

"Well oh well because I'm already on my way so I'll see you in a minute." I said as I hung up on her before she could object. I drove to the radio and pulled up Allison's awesome house within a few minutes and pulled in the drive to see an unfamiliar green car. I strutted up to the door and rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door opened revealing Mr. Argent, "Hey Mr. Argent Allison told me that her Aunt Kate was here, I kinda wanted to meet her, can I come in?" I asked sweetly.

"Well…." He trailed off,

"Ahh let the girl come in if she wants to meet me I sure want to meet her." A beautiful woman who was obviously Kate said as she appeared in the doorway. She wore a pair of form fitting black skinny jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and a pair of blood red heels. "You must be Lydia, Allison's told me about you, come in come in." she said as she pulled me in and pulled me into a hug. "I'm Kate, why don't you go get Allison and we can go out and have some real fun." She said with a brilliant smile.

"Kate," he warned

"Chris hush I'm taking them out, the end. Now Lydia go ahead and go on up she should be ready by now." Kate said as she gently nudged me towards the stairs.

I beamed at her, "Ok Kate, nice seeing Mr. Argent, I'll be getting Allison now." I said before turning and lightly jogging up the steps and I heard Kate laughing at Mr. Argent and calling him over-protective. "Allison!" I cheered as I stepped into the bedroom and saw her looking in her mirror as she fluffed her curly hair. Allison had on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a light green shirt, a dark grey hoodie, and a pair of black boots. "You look good and I totally love your Aunt Kate." I said with a smile

"I love her too but I'm still like super embarrassed." Allison said

"Embarrassed over what, getting caught with a condom?" I asked and she blushed furiously and nodded, "How did you get caught with a condom, you weren't actually…" I trailed off and I watched her blush an even deeper shade of red that I hadn't thought was humanly possible.

"I um I uh I don't want to talk about it." She stuttered heavily over her words and she looked down at her shiny boots.

"Um if you uh don't want to talk about it uh I like uh _soo_ want to." I said as I mocked her with a smile as I strutted over to her, "Tell. Me. Like. Now." I said with a smirk.

"Lydia…" she whined.

"Oh ok fine." I said and she perked up and looked at me with wide eyes and I smirked wolfishly, "I'll just ask Kate." I said as I turned and rushed towards the door to which she ran in front of me and slammed the door shut and pressed herself against it, breathing heavily.

"Lydia," she huffed, "No."

"Then tell me." I said simply

"No,"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Allison Argent tell me this instant or I'll call for Kate and let her kick this door and your ass, down." I said seriously and her eyes grew into saucers.

"You wouldn't." she said breathlessly.

"Oh, oh but I would." I said with a smirk and started to back away from her and the door, "Ooh Ka-" Allison's hand flew over my mouth in a flash and the next thing I knew she was tackling me and we fell onto the bed. "Oh my god, I know like twenty boys who would pay good money to see us like this." I said laughing as I noted our legs tangled together and her on top of me.

"Lydia." She groaned but couldn't stop herself from laughing as she rolled off me and sat on the bed. "It's really; really sad that I know you're right though."

"Of course I'm right I'm like right 90 percent of the time." I said "So are you gonna tell me what happened now?" I asked her with an interested look.

"Fine, fine, fine I give up I'll tell you." She said with a loud huff.

"Yes!" I cheered loudly

"Hush," she scolded then blushed once more, "Ok soo Scott was leaving when Kate came up and started asking for what he took because her bag was closed and then Scott used the bathroom in the guestroom and then it was opened so when he denied having anything she asked him to show us what was in his pockets and so I just panicked so I told them it wasn't Scott in the bag." She rushed through and I honestly think she managed to say it all in one breath.

"Ok and then?" I asked

"And I said it was me and then pulled the condom out of my pocket and held it up." She said and blushed, again.

"Ok what's so bad? It was just Scott and your Aunt Kate." I said and she shook her head.

"It wasn't?" I asked

"My dad was standing beside Kate."

"Oh My God," I said "At least it wasn't your mother."

"Thank god, I would have been grounded for a year." She said

"So are you grounded?" I asked

"No he's just mad, Kate thinks it's funny as shit." She said

"I do think it's funny as shit now let's go before daddy protective puts us all on lockdown." Kate said as she walked in with a smirk.

"I am officially impressed, you snuck up on us. In those _killer_ heels." I said with an impressed smile which she smiled back too.

"Come on girls lets go, I want to go shopping." Kate said and I couldn't stop my squeal.

"I. Freaking. Love. You." I said as I beamed at her and scrambled off the bed and linked arms with her. "Come on Ally come on Ally let's go let's go let's go!" I cheered and I practically bounced up and down excitedly.

"You heard her up and let's go." Kate said as Allison got up and we all walked down the stairs with my arm still wrapped through Kate's. "Chris we're leaving." She called out

"Fine." I heard him say but it sounded like he was just grumbling loudly.

"Sour sport!" she hollered back "Don't worry I get you a new pair of socks!" she laughed

"Socks?" Allison asked with an amused smile as we slipped into Kate's cute green car with me in the passenger's seat and Allison in the back.

"Well I'm not getting him anything nice, that's for holidays." Kate said simply and I laughed, "You would do the same thing wouldn't you?" she asked me smiling.

"Yes especially if I were doing that to my brother." I said

"That you don't have." Allison mentioned and I nodded

"That I don't have." I confirmed.

"Do you have a sister?" Kate asked me

"No, well unless you want to count Allison." I said

"So you seem like the type of girl that's popular." Kate commented

"Oh she is, she's like the most popular girl in school. I still don't know why she befriended me on the first day when barely anyone had talked to me." Allison said

"Besides Scott, and I told you I thought your jacket was just absolutely killer." I said simply "And I'm glad I did you're just too awesome not to be your friend." I told her.

"Thanks Lydia, you really are a good friend." Allison said smiling

"Aww total girl moment I love it, should we take a picture?" Kate asked in an overly Cali girl voice.

"Oh my god that would be like totes awesome." I played along raising my voice to the stenotype as we pulled up to a red light.

"Like yeah, come on selfie!" Allison said as she held out her phone and we leaned towards one another and she snapped the picture. "Facebook!" she cheered in complete Cali girl fashion.

"Oh wow, I honestly don't think I've ever met any true Cali girl, like _that_." I said with a roll of my eyes as I heard Allison tapping away on her cell phone. After we had sung our hearts out to songs on the radio while laughing the entire time we pulled up to the mall.

"Ladies, let's roll." Kate said and we filed out of the car.

"Shopping!" I hollered as I grabbed them by the arms and pulled them behind me and I laughed as I felt Allison resisting, "The more you resist, the more I pull!" I yelled "Charge!" and I broke into a run.

* * *

><p><p>

As we walked out of the mall I noticed that I was getting dark, "Now that ladies is how you shop till you drop." I said as I nudged Allison who looked like she could just fall and go comatose any second now.

"How do you do this in heels?" Allison's voice rose like two octaves at the end and I laughed heartily.

"Oh Allison it took me years and years and _years_ of practice." I said with a pat to her shoulder and she groaned,

"Never again, ever, never ever, ever, EVER!" She said as she looked at me very seriously.

"You say that now but I bet you just about anything that Lydia will have in that mall again by the end of the month." Kate said and I leaned towards her but spoke normally

"You'll soo win that bet." I said to her with a smile which she returned and we walked back over to her green car. She popped open the trunk and we dumped are arm loads of bags in the trunk. "Aw darn." I said

"What?" Allison asked

"We forgot to get those blasted socks." I said with a sigh as I tried to stop my laugh but once Kate began to laugh I couldn't help myself and Allison joined in.

"He'll live." Kate said as we climbed in the car. As we drove Kate glanced at me, "So lovely Lydia, will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked me

"Sure I'd love to." I said happily,

"Now maybe this won't be as catastrophic and traumatizing as Scott's dinner." Allison said

"God willing." I laughed and quickly enough we we're back at the house. "Here let me put my bags in my car while you girls go put yours inside." I said as we got out. They nodded and we all got our bags and took them to our respective places when I got a text.

**Hey sexy, can I come over? ;) – J**

_You could but I'm not there. –L_

**Why not? :( -J**

_I'm with Ally, you can live without me for one night. –L_

After I sent the last text I turned the ringer off and put my phone in my pocket then shut the trunk. "Lyd you coming?" Allison called from the doorway.

"Coming!" I yelled back and jogged up her steps and took her by the hand and pulled her into the house.

"Girl's foods ready!" Mr. Argent called from the dining room.

We walked in and saw everyone sitting at the table, "Lydia, glad you could stay for dinner." Mrs. Argent said as she smiled a smile that made me cringe internally.

"Thank you for having me." I said politely as I sat next Allison.

"So what's for dinner?" Allison asked

"Mash Potatoes, meatloaf, rolls, and green beans." Mrs. Argent said as she picked up the mash potatoes, Kate picked up the rolls, Mr. Argent picked up the green beans, and Allison picked up the meatloaf. One by one we got what we wanted of each thing, a food always going around the table until we all had some of each and we sat eating our food.

"So Lydia, Allison tells me that you're very brilliant." Mr. Argent commented casually,

"She is, she has the highest GPA in our grade although she doesn't like to show it." Allison said

"Why not?" Mr. Argent asked

"Well if I acted smart all the time people would look at me different, everyone just assumes that since I'm extremely popular I'm ditzy, so I just go with it." I said offhandedly.

"Well don't you want them to see the real you?" Mrs. Argent asked

"Victoria please she'd get out casted I think she's even more brilliant for doing it." Kate said smiling "Because now she has a secret weapon and when it's time, she'll just blow their brains out." She said approvingly.

"Thanks." I said shyly

"No problem." She said and we ate a little while in silence. "So Lydia do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me

"Um yeah, Jackson Whittemore," I started

"The big lawyer's son?" she asked me

"Yeah,"

"I heard he's cute." She smiled and I laughed

"Yeah he is but he's also the captain of the lacrosse team and we've won the championship games for the last three years." I said and they smiled,

"Impressive," Mrs. Argent said.

"Very." Chris said

"Yeah I guess it is." I said smiling proudly and before I knew it we had finished eating. "Well I suppose I should get going." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lydia, we soo have to hang out again, sometime soon." Kate said and I beamed.

"Yeah totally I would love to, bye Ally." I said as I hugged my best friend.

"Bye, text me later." She said as we pulled apart

"Of course, bye Mr. Argent." I said as I waved to the older man.

"Bye Lydia, it was a pleasure seeing you." He said and I nodded

"You two, bye guys." I said and I stepped out and shut the door behind me. Skipping to my car I glanced back at the house to see Allison watching me from inside as she stood at the window. I waved to her before getting in the car. As I drove off towards my house I could have sworn I saw a pair of electric blue eyes shining out from the darkness of the wooded area and I mean it had to have just been me being tired, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyy I am soo so so sorry please don't kill me for not updating. My life's been kinda hectic and busy and I'm soo sorry but here's this chapter I hope you liked it and please review because I live on reviews.<strong>

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	5. The Tell

**Chapter 5: The Tell**

Lydia POV

I pulled up to 'Video 2 C' and Jackson said, "Look 'Hoosiers' is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made."

"No." I said

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." He tried

"No."

"Lydia, I swear to god you're gonna like it." He said but I didn't even look at him, I just looked forward and kept a straight face but pursed my lips.

"No."

"I am not watching 'The Notebook' again." he said I tilted my heads towards him with an eyebrow raised.

"Either we watch 'The Notebook' or you will never have sex with me, ever again." I threatened and he paled.

"Fine, Fine!" he half shouted and fixed his leather jacket and walked in the video store. He walked in the store and I sat in my bug taking selfies. After a minute or two I looked up to see what was taking soo long and I saw that the lights inside were flickering heavily and I couldn't see Jackson but I could see that a row of shelves had been tipped over.

Suddenly a giant wolf thing that looked like it had glowing red eyes broke through the window and ran away and I screamed terrified. I unbuckled my seat belt and ran inside the video store. "Jackson?" I screamed out "Jackson where are you?" I yelled

"Lydia?" I heard his voice choke and I ran towards it

"Jackson!" I screamed when I saw him trapped in the fallen shelves.

"Lydia get out of here that thing could come back." He yelled angrily but I knew it was because he was scared.

"What's that?" I asked when I saw a pair of feet laying down.

"Lydia! Lydia don't!" he yelled but I walked over anyway and let out my second scream of the night when I saw the video man with his throat slashed open. I ran over to Jackson and tried to help him but once I realized I wasn't strong enough to lift the shelves I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"I need help, my boyfriend's been trapped under shelves and can't get his legs out and, and there's a body." I choked

_"A body?"_ they repeated _"Can you tell me if they're alive?"_ the dispatch woman asked

"They aren't, the throat's been slashed." I said weakly

_"Alright, we'll have services there shortly but ma'am we need your location."_ She said

"I'm at 'Video 2 C' in Beacon Hills." I said

_"Officers and an ambulance will be their shortly."_ She said

"Thank you." I said then I hung up. I grabbed Jackson's hand, "Help's on the way." Less than five minutes later I heard sirens and officers and EMTs were rushing inside, the EMTs got Jackson out and helped us outside while the officers examined the body.

After the EMT checked Jackson they turned to me, "Were you hurt?"

"No, I was in the car when it happened." I replied as I sat on the ambulance and held Jackson's hand who was standing in front of me when I saw the Sheriff's car pull up and I spotted Stiles inside.

"Look I'm afraid you two will need to stay a while." The EMT said

"No why the hell do we have to stay, we just got attacked had to see a dead body and you think we're gonna stay! Hell no!" Jackson yelled as I clutched his hand tightly as I tried to keep my composure. "I'm fine!" he was getting really mad by now, "Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine."

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Sheriff Stilinski said as he approached.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Ok, I wanna go home." Jackson said

"And I understand that." Sheriff said

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" Jackson yelled and a gasp escaped my lips.

"Jackson!" I whispered under my breath, knowing that he was out of line. Jackson had let go of my hand and was showing his ass to Sheriff Stilinski and I saw Stiles get out of the cruiser from my side vision.

"Oh, whoa is that a dead body?!" Stiles yelled and I glanced only slightly to see the arm had fallen off the side of the gurney. I looked away and I saw Sheriff give Stiles the eye and Stiles shot him an apologetic look.

"Everybody back up. Back up." Sheriff said gently and I looked up at the roof just in time to see a man in black and another boy walk away from the edge. Was that Derek and, who the hell was that? You know what, at this point I don't even care, I just want to go home.

I woke up the next morning with a funky feeling. I felt sick. "Mom." I called out, "Mom!" I screamed and for once she came rushing in.

"Lydia sweetheart what is it?" she asked and I suddenly felt very, very sick.

"Trashcan, trashcan get me one now. I think I'm gonna-" I started but before I could finish I was puking into the trashcan I have no idea where it came from. I puked up contents that I don't remember ever even eating. I puked for who knows how long but once I got done my mom handed me a wet wash cloth and I wiped off my mouth before she handed me a little cup of pills and a cup of water.

"Take this honey, it'll make you feel better so we can go to the Parent Teacher Conference tonight." She said to me softly and I didn't ask questions but just took the pills then lied back on the bed. "I'm gonna go clean the trashcan then bring it back in case you get sick again." she said and I nodded dully as she walked out of the room. I laid on top the blankets in my silk night gown and stared up at the ceiling and smiled.

Allison was still going to get my locker surprise when she got to school. I'm really glad Kate had told me that today was Allison's birthday the other day because if she hadn't I wouldn't have been able to get Allison's locker ready since I'm obviously not going today.

I eventually got a text from Danny.

**Hey Lyd, are you ok? You're not here what's up? –D**

_Got sick this morning and just feeling funky, mom made me stay home. –L_

**Feel better. Love you. –D**

_Love you too –L_

I sent the last text message and sat my phone back down when my mom came in with the trashcan. "Here sweetie, I'm going to set it over here." she said as she sat the trashcan on the right side of my bed. "I called into work and took the day off and they understood since they heard about last night. If you need anything just call me." She said and I nodded

"Ok." I said lightly, not able to make my voice any stronger.

She kissed my forehead, "Sleep for a while sweetie." She said and I nodded and let sleep take me over so the medicines could kick in.

_I stood in the middle of the forest it was dark this time. I wore a black skirt, a grey long sleeved shirt, a pair of heeled booties, and thigh high black socks. "Hello?" I called as I looked around, trying to determine where the hell I was. Leaves crunched and branches broke all around me, like someone was running in circles. "Hello?" I tried again "Who's there?" I yelled_

_A branch behind me broke and a growl came from behind me. I span around to see an even darker shadow in between the trees. I thought it was a normal animal before it looked up. Then they were there again, those glowing red eyes. I screamed and looked around for a way out. A pair of glowing blue eyes met my eyes when I turned around._

_For some reason the icy glowing blue eyes seemed safer than the blood red eyes behind me. So I ran straight for the blue. I felt my clothes getting torn on branches and twigs but I didn't slow. I heard the other thing run after me and I let another scream ring out as I tried to reach the blue eyes but instead a hand wrapped around my arm and I felt like it had claws and it pulled me behind it before the blue eyes lunged at the red eyes. _

_I paused for a minute as I watched the two being clash in the darkness and shadows before something in me screamed to run. So I did. I turned away from the battling duo and ran as fast I could possibly run and I found myself in front of a burned house that I recognized to be the one from the other dream when I saw the bright red door contrasting the burnt wood. "No way." I said "The Hale House?" I heard a loud howl ring out and I couldn't tell what it meant but I turned and ran as fast as I could._

I woke up once more later and saw the sun shining brightly through my window and I rolled over on the bed and stared at my nails. I really, really need another manicure. I don't really like this color anymore. I don't even remember what color it is, is this beige? Whatever I am soo bored, I wonder if Allison liked my little surprise. I wonder what Kate gave her. I wonder what Scott gave her. I smacked my mouth and then a knock came from my door. "Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you." My mom said. Stiles, that seemed familiar.

"What the hell is a 'Stiles'?" I asked her.

I could hear her speak to Stiles or whatever and I heard her say, "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can- you can go in."

"Thanks." A male voice that I guessed was Stiles said.

I turned over on my side and place my hand on my hip and stared up at Stiles, "What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I was making sure you were ok." He said and I smacked my lips before checking my nails before twisting and propping on my arm before patting my bed.

"Why?"

He sat down next to me, "Because I was worried about you today." He said "How are you feeling." I let my hand run down his arm and lent up towards him and got an inch or so away

"I feel-" I took a second to think about it, "Fantastic." I decided

"Oh, What – I bet you can't say uh, 'I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shoe' ten times fast." He said I raised an eyebrow at him, of course I could.

"I saw Shuzy – I shaw-" I stopped and fell back on my arm and looked at the wall. The glowing red eyes flashed in my mind again. "I saw,"

"What? Lydia, what did you see?" he asked me gently

"Something." I said not sure what I saw.

"Something like – like a mountain lion?" he asked

"A mountain lion." That made sense.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" he asked

"A mountain lion."

"What's this?" he asked holding up a stuffed animal and I turned towards him.

"A mountain lion." I said obviously

"Oh. You're so drunk." He said and I put my hand on his thigh and rested my head there. "Oh." After a few minutes he stood up and stood awkwardly in the corner of my room before saying, "Well I'm gonna – go. Uh, I'll let you get back to the whole post – traumatic stress thing."

I paused then said, "Mm, stay." And the door flung back open and he came back in and shut it.

"M-me? Stay? You want me to stay?" he asked, I have no idea why Jackson would think I didn't want him to stay. I pushed myself up. I patted the bed again and he was there in a second.

"Mm-hmm, Yes please." He said and I rubbed his upper thigh. "Stay." I touched his cheek. "Please. Jackson." I put both my hands on his cheeks and then let them trail to the collar of his shirt and he looked upset.

"And – we're done here." he said as I fell back to the bed and shut my eyes then my phone started ringing, "You want me to get that? It's a text, I don't know how to-" he stopped talking. After a minute he said, "Well I'm gonna go." I didn't respond I simply fell back to sleep.

I woke up later and it was getting dark. I knew that I was time to get ready for the parent teacher conference, well for my parents to get back so I got up and walked into the bathroom. I took a hot shower and wrapped myself in my silk bathrobe once I was out and dried. After I was wrapped up in the robe I walked back my dad was coming here after the Parent Teacher Conference. I walked to the vanity and sat there. I put the concealer on my darkened circles under my eyes.

After the concealer I put the foundation on, then did my eyeliner and mascara, then I placed a pink lip-gloss on my lips. I dried my hair and curled it perfectly. After I finished my hair and makeup I walked over to my closet and opened it. I pulled out a deep green dress and slipped it on when my computer started to ring. "Huh, never thought I'd say that." I walked over to the laptop anyway and clicked on the answer button for a video chat with Allison. "Hey." I said when her face popped on the screen.

"Hi Lydia, how are you feeling? Cute dress." She said

"Thanks, and I'm better. Nervous though." I said

"Why are you nervous?" she asked

"Because my mom and dad were at the conference, I haven't seen my dad in over 2 years. The last time I saw him he was trying to force me to live with him not my mom." I said

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, when my parents split like 5 years ago he just left, then 3 years later he pops back up and tries to take me with him. Ever since then he's been trying to find a reason to declare my mom an unfit mother." I said and realized that was the most I've ever told anyone about my home situation and I didn't look at Allison as I zipped up my dress.

"I'm sorry Lyd, and thanks for the birthday locker surprise. It kinda led to the perfect birthday." She said blushing.

"Oh yeah, does this have to do with a certain boy?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe… he saw my locker and then we kinda skipped the whole day together." She said and I walked over to the closet and pulled out two pairs of shoes.

"Did you sleep with him?" I asked her as I held up a pair of black pumps, and then a pair of brown wedges.

"No I didn't sleep with him!" she yelled, "We were in the woods."

"Freaky." I said "Now which one?" I asked

She tilted her head in consideration, "Wedges." She said and I nodded and slipped the shoes on.

"Thanks." I said

"Lydia, honey we're home!" I heard my mom call and I froze.

"I have to go bye." I said and exited the conversation before she could even say goodbye. I put the laptop up and fixed my dress. "Coming!" I called and rushed down the stairs. I stopped running and in front of my parents. I felt my body trying to freeze up in the presence of my father, but I forced myself to keep my face blank.

"Sweetheart I can't believe how amazing you're doing in school!" mom said to me with a bright smile.

"Thanks mom, hi dad." I said politely.

"Hello, Lydia I can't believe you're doing that well either." He said and I winced at his tone of double meaning.

"Mrs. Adams said that you have well over a 5.0 GPA, Lydia that's amazing." mom said and I knew she was just acting so proud to rub it in his face.

"Thanks I just wanted a challenge." I said trying to keep my voice strong.

"And no behavioral issues, that's wonderful." She said

"Yes, I was expecting quite the opposite." My dad said and she glared at him.

"What did you expect, an unpopular failing rebellious girl?" she spat.

"Yes, yes I was. I'm surprised you're even here to give her anything at all." He sneered and stepped closer to her and I subconsciously took a step back. "Look why don't we just go to the dinner and just drop this?" he suggested angriliy and I nodded "Lydia why don't you go on to the car, it's unlocked." He said

"She can ride with me." Mom said and I wanted to hug her.

They glared intensely at one another before through gritted teeth he said, "Fine, let's go." The turned and stomped out the door.

We walked out to the car and I was completely silent. I got in the passenger's seat and mom buckled her seat belt. We drove in silence and it was deafening. The longer we rode in silence the more the glowing red eyes seemed to get brighter. I'm ok, it's ok.

When we got to the restaurant we walked in and I saw a preppy blonde at the counter, "Hi welcome to 'The Beacon Hills House of Food' do you have a reservation?" she asked

"Yes, Martin family." He said smoothly as if he wasn't pissed two minutes ago.

"Ok, right this way." She said and she led us through the restaurant and I stayed behind my mom. We sat at the table and I looked at the menu she handed us. "Your server will be here shortly." And with that she walked away.

"So what are you getting Lydia?" mom asked me

"I was thinking salad." I said

"Salad?" dad scoffed "Since when do you eat salad?"

"I've eaten it, for 5 years." I said as I kept my eyes on the menu.

"No you'll get the chicken and fries like you always do." He said and I saw my mom glare

"She'll get the salad, that's what she wants, you'll get the salad Lydia." She said and I didn't reply.

A waitress came up, "Hi I'm Rebecca I'll be your server what can I get you to drink?" the girl asked

"Can I get a water?" I asked

I saw dad roll his eyes before he said, "Let me get red wine please." The waitress nodded and wrote it down.

"And for you miss?" she asked my mother

"She'll have the wine as well." He said before mom could answer.

"Alright that'll be out in a minute." The waitress said before disappearing to the back.

"I didn't want the wine." Mom said

"Well you look like you could use it so you'll get it." He said and mom sighed angriliy but said nothing.

The waitress came back a minute later and handed us our drinks, "What can I get you all to eat?" she asked

"She'll have the salad and I'll have the chicken parmesan." Mom said before dad could say anything and the waitress smiled and wrote it down,

"And for you Sir?" she asked

"I'll have the steak." He said with barely contained anger. She nodded and wrote it down before walking off, "I said she would have the chicken and fries." He nearly growled at her.

"Victor?" a male voice asked and we turned to see Mr. Lahey and a frightened Isaac behind him.

My dad laughed, "Charles Lahey, how are you?" my dad said as he stood to shake Mr. Lahey's hand

"Would you two like a joint table?" the perky blonde from earlier

"That would be wonderful." Dad said and we stood up with our drinks and followed the girl to a curved booth Isaac slid in and I slid in behind him and the others. We sat Isaac, then me, mom, dad, then Mr. Lahey. The waitress took the two new members' orders and walked off. "So how have you been Charles." Dad asked him.

"I've been better, but hey what do you expect when your kid can't even dig a grave right." He mocked Isaac and I couldn't help but reach underneath the table and take Isaac's hand in my own. He glanced at me and I offered an understanding smile. He smiled back weakly. The waitresses came back with our orders a little bit later and Isaac and I ate in silence as our parents talked to each other.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to him and I saw him look at me from the corner of his eyes, "Has he?" I let the question hang, our parents too loud to notice.

"Not recently." He whispered.

"Don't forget what I said about texting me Isaac." I said just when his father turned to me.

"So Lydia, your father says you have above a 5.0 GPA impressive." Mr. Lahey said

"Thank you." I said

"Don't you think you'd do better if you lived with your dad though?" he asked

"I don't think I can do much better than that if at all, and if I lived with my dad I'd have to move out of Beacon Hills and I like it here." I said with a smile. He just nodded and I saw my dad grit his teeth.

"So do you watch lacrosse?" he asked me

"I go to every game. Jackson's my boyfriend." I said

"The captain?" he asked

"Yup, the reason why we've won State Championships for the past three years." I smiled proudly.

"I'm sure you're proud of him, Isaac there can't even get in the game." Mr. Lahey mocked.

"Well I'm sure it's only because Coach hasn't given him the chance I know a few players on the bench who are really good but don't get to play, Scott McCall used to bench." I said

"Well I'm not so sure that's the case with him." Mr. Lahey said and I bit my tongue from snapping at him, it was Isaac who grabbed my hand this time.

"I guess I wouldn't know I've never had the chance to see him play." I said finally as I took the last bite of my salad.

The waitress came back then, "Is the meal separate or together?" she asked

"Separate." Dad said she then read off the individual meals then handed the tickets to my dad and Mr. Lahey. After they paid dad said, "Let's go." And we all we scooting out of the booth and Isaac and I were getting out of the other side when I tripped and would have made a huge fool out of myself had Isaac not caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up and righted myself.

"Lydia what is wrong with you lately?" dad asked

"Well she nearly got hurt by a mountain lion when she and Jackson were getting movies." Mom said, "She's been traumatized so of course she might not be completely herself." Mom said angrily.

"Well if she lived with me she wouldn't have been traumatized." Dad spat.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked

"What?" I asked "Oh, yeah." I said

"I didn't mean from nearly falling, the animal attack did you get hurt?" he asked

"No but Jackson did." I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he apologized

"Don't be."

"There was an animal attack at the parent teacher conference." He said as we walked slowly behind our parents.

"What?" I asked

"Yeah, a mountain lion. I think it was Mr. Argent or whoever but he killed it." Isaac said

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked

"Not by the mountain lion but Sheriff Stilinski got hit by a car backing up." He said

"Oh god how bad was he hurt?" I asked worriedly

"Not terribly, probably just some bruising." He said when my mom turned to me

"Lydia, come on we have to go now." She said

"Bye Isaac." I said lightly as I followed her to the car. I got in and buckled my seatbelt.

"You ready?" she asked me

"Yeah let's go." I said to her when a thought occurred to me out of the blue. Where the hell was my phone?

**AN: So here's the newest addition to Hidden Truths. I just wanted to thank everyone who actually reads this story but I would like to give a special shout out and say thanks to those who review. Whenever you guys review it makes me want to update quicker and it inspires me to write more so thanks a million to everyone.**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	6. Heart Monitor

**Chapter 6: Heart Monitor**

Lydia POV

I pulled my black pea coat closer to my body as I walked out of the staircase onto the level 4 landing and I walked towards my Bug. I paused when I got to my car; there were several bags of groceries laying there. I picked up the punctured bottle of milk that was rolled underneath the car after I set my bags in the trunk. "What the hell?" I asked as I picked up the groceries. I looked around for a minute when Scott came running towards me.

"Hey Lydia." He said awkwardly

"Hi Scott." I said, "These yours?" I asked

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said before he grabbed the groceries and pretty much ran away.

"Weirdo." I said as I rolled my eyes and walked around my car to get in when I paused to fix the lace on my shoe when I felt someone sweep me off my feet at the same time I heard a car horn go off. I looked to see a car speed right over where I was three seconds ago.

I felt arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I looked up into the stormy eyes of none other than Derek Hale. "Are you ok?" he asked huskily and I felt my breath catch.

"You, you saved me I would have been, I would have gotten, thank you." I said as my brain tried to catch up with whatever just happened.

"Yeah I, you're welcome." He settled on accepting the gratitude.

"I didn't even see them coming." I said breathlessly.

"They were speeding, you wouldn't have had time." He said and he seemed angry, "But you shouldn't have been in the road way." He said.

"Sorry, it's normally deserted." I said apologetically.

"It's not your fault." He said when he seemed to realize that he was still holding me tightly, "You should get home, it can be dangerous at night." He said

"It's Beacon Hills." I argued.

"And yet people have been attacked." He said and I fought the urge to say 'like Laura'.

"By a mountain lion, that Mr. Argent killed." I said bluntly

"Is that what you saw at the video store, a mountain lion?" he asked

"How did you know I was there?" I asked him

"I was there once the police arrived." He said

"Oh where were you at?" I asked him once I remembered thinking that I saw him on the roof.

"With the others." He said and I knew that an answer that vague was going to be fake.

"Oh, ok." I said

"You didn't answer my question." He said

"What question?" I asked him

"Was the thing at the video store, was it a mountain lion?" he asked and I stopped and thought about it. Was it really a mountain lion? It didn't look like one. At least, I don't think it looked like one.

"Yeah I guess so." I said

"What do you mean you guess so?" he asked and it started to seem like he was desperate for an answer.

"I mean I think it was a mountain lion that's what everyone else said, but it was so big, and black, and it was just so fast. I don't think mountain lions move that fast." I said and I looked up and saw his face concentrated on something.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" he asked

"Because the cops just said it was a mountain lion and I was scared out of my mind so I just went with it and why am I still here talking to you? I need to go home. You said so yourself." I said suddenly

"That I did." He said

"Oh and by the way if we're going to keep meeting sporadically and randomly, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Lydia Martin." I said as I held my hand out.

"Derek Hale." He said then shook my hand. I felt this strange shock run up my arm so I all but jerked my arm away and walked off.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder and by the time I had gotten in my car and pulled out, he was gone. I rolled my eyes at the mysteriousness but drove off anyways. Although I did a double take as I was driving out of the car port when I saw a pair of electric blue eyes in my rearview mirror. I slammed on the brakes and looked out the back windshield but I didn't see anything. Not even Derek.

I sighed and drove to the radio which was playing 'Keeps Getting Better' by Christina Aguilera and I tapped along to the beat and when I got home all the lights were off which meant one of two possibilities. 1) Mom wasn't here or 2) mom had a 'gentleman friend' over. Please let her not be home. I sighed as I grabbed most of the groceries and walked inside once I got the door unlocked and when I put the groceries on the counter in the kitchen I paused to listen and see if she was home. There was no sounds expect Prada yapping away.

I got the rest of the groceries and sat them on my counter when Allison texted.

**Hey, what are you doing? –A**

_Just got home from getting groceries, what about you? –L_

**Just saw Scott :) –A**

_Funny, me too –L_

**Where did you see him? –A**

_Car port at the store, he had left his groceries at my car, came and got them –L_

**He was in my room –A**

_Did you?... –L_

**We got closer than ever before, I took his shirt off, he took off my bra –A**

_Did he see your? –L_

**No, my tank was still on –A**

_Why no further? ;) –L_

**Kate knocked on my door –A**

_Did you get caught? –L_

**No I shoved him in the closet –A**

_Lucky! What did she want? –L_

**Nothing really although she helped with my history project –A**

_How so? –L_

**She had me look up some French story –A**

_Why? -L_

**Said that my family was a part of it, I think they were the ones to kill a beast I don't really know –A**

_Makes sense with your family's crazy gun supply –L_

**I told you my dad sells fire arms to the police –A**

_I know but it just makes sense –L_

**Yeah I guess well I have to go, dad is saying that if I don't get off I'm grounded another week. –A**

_Bye! –L_

**Bye. –A**

* * *

><p>I sat at the practically empty lunch table and looked at Allison, I put a bite of food in my mouth, "The what of who?" I asked her curiously as I listened.<p>

"The beast of Gevaudan." She said "Listen, _'A quadruped wolf like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1964 to 1967. La Bête killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it.'_"

"Boring." I said as I pointed my fork at the book even though it was _slightly _interesting.

"_'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.'_" She read

I huffed "Still boring." I said

"_'Crypto-zoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of a hoofed predator, possibly a…_" I didn't catch the last word but I really didn't care

"'Slipping into a coma' bored." I declared

"_'While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man eating monster.'_" She read.

"Any of this have anything to do with you your family?" I asked her finally.

"This, _'It is believed that la Bête was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature.'_ His name was Argent." She said

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" I asked

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does that look like to you?" she turned the book around where she had dog tagged a page and there was a picture of a beast with glowing red eyes. I couldn't stop the images in my head.

_Glass shattering, lights flickering, my screams, big black beast, glowing red eyes that stared at me before disappearing into the night, glass flying towards me._

"Lydia? Lydia." She said as she gathered my attention again.

"It looks like a. Big. Wolf. See you in history." I said as I got up and grabbed my tray before walking away. After I got out of the lunch room I ran into the nearest bathroom and banged on all the stalls and only one was occupied.

"Hey get out!" I yelled and I heard the toilet flush and a ninth grader appeared. "Are you a freshman?" I asked softly as if I were talking to a child and she nodded, "Then get out!" I shouted and she ran from the restroom. Once I checked the stalls once more I locked the door and stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Breathe Lydia, just breathe. Conceal it, don't feel it." I said it to myself like a mantra, which for me it pretty much was. After I got myself together I unlocked the door and swung it open and strutted out in the hallway and headed for my next class.

I walked into French and sat at my new seat in front of Isaac. My mind was still reeling from that stupid picture from Allison's book. "Bonjour Lydia, comment vous sentez-vous?" Mrs. Morrell asked me (Hello Lydia, how have you been feeling?)

"Bien, merci pour demander." I replied (Fine, thank you for asking.)

"Et Jackson, est-il bien?" she asked (And Jackson, is he fine?)

I looked down at the desk and replied, "Comme autant qu'il le devrait depuis cette nuit." (As much as he should since that night.)

Even though I was completely uncomfortable talking about it she smiled at me, "Excellente Lydia vous avez fait bien ce semestre, mieux que la plupart, sinon tous." (Excellent Lydia, you've done very well this semester, better than most, if not all.) She praised

"Non pas que surprenant pour moi." (Not that surprising to me.) I said and for some reason she smiled at me

"Pourquoi donc?" (Why is that?)She asked me

"Parce que je me suis entretenu latine depuis que je suis 10." I deadpanned (Because I've been speaking Latin since I was 10.)

"Wow comment puis-he entendre impressionnant?" she asked (Wow how impressive may I hear?)

I spoke quicker and more fluently now, "Cur ego non sum qui mentiar tibi ostendere volo, et non est tibi et loqui Latine?" (I don't see why I have to show you it's not like I would lie about that and do you even speak Latin?)

She smirked, "Atque ita tu volubilis Lorem videre quomodo sum Latine loqui." She replied (I just wanted to see how fluent you were and yes, I speak Latin.) she turned and walked back up to the front of the classroom and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping when she turned by, "Gravitas viam Latine." She said (Impressive by the way, your Latin.) I wanted to throw something.

Latin is MY thing. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Caring is sharing so care to share what the hell that was?" Isaac asked me as he made a notion in between me and Mrs. Morrell.

"She was speaking to me in French asking about me and Jackson, seeing if we were ok." I said simply

"At the end, that sounded different, that, that wasn't French was it because it was I'm gonna fail French and then I'll literally be digging my own grave." He said fearfully

I laughed, "No that wasn't French, it was Latin." I said

"Why did you two start talking in Latin?" he asked

"Because, she said that I was good at French more than most and I said it was because I've spoken Latin since I was 10 so she pretty much had me prove it." I said

"Why would she have you prove it?" he asked

"I don't know, now pay attention." I smirked before turning back around in my seat as Mrs. Morrell began class.

* * *

><p>I walked into my history class and smiled at Mrs. Adams before taking my seat next to Danny. "Hey Danny man." I smiled.<p>

"Danny man?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Danny man, what I can't call you that, well fine then." I huffed and turned away and fought the smile that was so desperately trying to break free.

"I'm sorry Lydia I didn't mean to upset you." He said honestly and I couldn't help but scoff.

"And I'm sorry that you're so gullible." I said

"Lydia!" he whined

"Love you." I smiled.

"No you don't if you did you wouldn't do that." He fake pouted

"Danny if I didn't love you I wouldn't mess with you, it's how I show my love." I smiled at him teasingly.

"Well find a better way to show me love, because that way kinda sucks." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well too bad, so sad." I said "You can't change me so you'll just have to love me."

He laughed, "Well dang it." He said teasingly.

"Alright class, get started with your projects now." Mrs. Adams said as Allison appeared on the other side of me as I got out my project stuff.

"Hey Lydia." She said and I noticed that she still had that book in her hand.

"See," I said with a smile. "Told you I'd see you in history."

"Yeah I know but I found something else." She said suddenly and it threw me off guard slightly.

"What?" I asked

"Well my Aunt Kate had given me the book because she said it was all about 'La Bête de Gevaudan' and while I was looking through it this fell out." She said as she held up an old piece of paper.

"It's paper, oh my god someone call the news, it's historical." I mocked.

"No Lydia, look read it." She said as she shoved the paper in my hands.

I sighed but unfolded the page. "_'L'histoire de la famille Argent.'_" I read. "_'Francois Argent was born in 1739 in rural France, in the region of Gevaudan. His father Luc was a successful gunsmith who groomed his sons to continue the family business. For sport, Luc taught his sons to hunt wild boar. They grew up taking camping trips into the forest where the boys would hunt the boar while their sisters would dig for truffles and gather fresh herbs. As they grew more successful, these trips became fewer and further between. All the children had families of their own, moved to major cities and traveled abroad to sell their elegant weapons.'_" I smirked "And they all lived happily ever after."

"Lydia, keep reading." She said impatiently.

"Pushy, pushy." I said but continued. "_'On Luc's death bed, he insisted that there would be no funeral. Instead, he requested that his sons take their families into the forest for a wild boar hunt at the next full moon. (Wild boar are nocturnal creatures who are most active surrounding the full moon.) Francois' wife Marie didn't want to go. She feared the forest and she feared the night. At his insistence, she agreed to pack up their four children for the three day event.'_" I looked at her, "Well isn't Francois soo considerate of his wife's feelings?" I said sarcastically.

"Lydia!" she said and I sighed

"_'The year was 1764. Francois and his brothers, Michel and Guillaume, packed up their families and journeyed to the forest they used to frequent as children. When they stopped in a small village for milk and other perishables, they were warned not continue into the forest. For the past several months on the full moon, odd howling had been heard rolling out from among the trees. They ignored the warnings. After all, they had their hunting dogs with them and they knew the countryside well.'_" I paused "Is this about to take a horror movie turn. Damn it would make a great horror movie."

"Lydia, keep reading." She said

"_'The forest itself was quite different than it had been when they were children. No one seemed to live nearby, and even the animals seemed to have scattered. Determined to honor their father's dying wish, the Argents set up camp. On the first night, the night before the full moon, the forest was eerily still. The men stayed in the camp, helping their families adjust to their surroundings. They were all seated around the campfire when they heard it. The odd howl rang through the trees and over the mountains. It came from everywhere and nowhere. The men attributed the howl to an injured animal and the rest of the night passed without incident.'_" I read "Yep this is going to get ugly."

"Do you have to have a commentary?" she asked

"Yes." I said simply, "_'On the second night, when the full moon was high, the men went out to hunt for boar. Huddled around the campfire, the women and children nervously told one another stories. Then the howl rang out again. But this time, it came from nearby. Very nearby. Marie Argent made it her duty to corral everyone into their tents. She was the last one standing outside, and she was the first to see it.'_"

"Dun, dun, dun!" Danny said dramatically from behind me.

"That's why I love you." I said to him before turning back and continuing to read, "_'The Beast walked on two legs like a man, but it's mouth was filled with huge fangs. It's face was surround with coarse reddish fur and it's eyes glowed blood red. Frozen with fear, Marie stood in place as the beast slowly approached her. It stepped up closer and closer until it was so near her that the steam of it's breath surrounded her face.'_" I smirked, "I bet she thought it needed a breath mint."

"Lydia!" Allison groaned

"Sorry," I smiled cheekily. "_'A sudden single gunshot rang out from among the trees, whizzing just past the Beast's head. The shock of the sound brought Marie back into action. She flung herself in the tent, covering her children with her body. The Beast followed her. With another hideous howl, it pounced into the tent and slaughtered everyone inside. Francois fired shot after shot at the Beast, but to no avail. As he tore into the tent, the beast stood there on all fours among the mangled remains of his family, covered in their blood. The horrible sight dropped Francois to his knees as his brothers appeared in the tent door behind him. Tearing through the fabric of the tent, the beast turned off and ran into the night.'_"

Before I could open my mouth she said, "No commentary."

I sighed and finished the remaining paragraph, "_'The rest of the Argent brothers pulled Francois away from the tent and tended to the duty of burying his family. Their wives and children explained how Marie had bravely kept them together and saved their lives. All of the brothers vowed from that day that they would hunt this strange Beast and avenge their brother's legacy.'_"

She stared at me, "So what do you think that means, what do you think it was?" she asked me

"Either Bigfoot or it could be the Wolf man." I said sarcastically

"Lydia, well what do you think happened after that?" she asked

"Two options 1) your family still hunts down this 'Beast' and that's why your dad's really an arms dealer or 2) this is a load of bull shit and whoever came up with 'La Bête de Gevaudan' and this 'L'histoire de la famille Argent' worked together to come up with the biggest lie ever since they thought the world was flat." I deadpanned

"Lydia!" she cried as I handed the old page back to her.

"Allison you know I am too smart to actually believe all that Hocus Pocus. Because you want to know what that sounded like in all honesty?" I asked her

"Yes, yes I want to know what you really thought." She said desperately and I rolled my eyes.

"It sounded. Like. The Beast. Was. A. Werewolf." I said to her slowly and once again the glowing red eyes from the video store shined in my mind like headlights coming at me straight on. I'm so gonna have nightmares for a month; no scratch that until I'm either 80 or dead.


End file.
